A Promise Kept
by King of the Fallen
Summary: Adopted by Princess-Serenity-Serena.
1. The Promise to a Pupil

A Promise Kept

I unfortunately don't own Naruto. But someday I will…when I rule the world. Mwha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

...

Chapter 1: The promise to a pupil

...

The stars shone high above the village of Konoha, as screams of pain were heard throughout the night. The date was October tenth the day of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's attack, the Shinobi converged on the fox in an attempt to stall it long enough for their hero the Yondaime to arrive. What few noticed was that a single kunoichi was running up the outstretched arm of the fox.

"Die and leave my village alone you damned demon" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she slashed at one of his eyes.

"Damn you, you bitch that hurt like hell. You are so fucking dead" screeched the fox as he almost lost an eye with her strike.

This lone kunoichi was named Kushina Uzumaki. What was truly amazing about her is she had given birth not even an hour ago. She had waist length fiery red hair and a slender form. Her eyes were bright green and glowed with a fierce passion for battle. She wore the traditional jonin uniform of Konoha with the sheath of a massive zanbato on her back. The only odd thing about her attire was her hitaite; it had a spiral on it instead of a leaf. She was a foreign kunoichi that moved to Konoha to marry the love of her life, Minato Namikaze.

As she continued her fierce struggle with the Kyuubi she got in a few good hits here and there, but her condition was deteriorating rapidly. She was bleeding from just giving birth and a few lacerations she got from the Kyuubi. Her breathing was heavy and she was slowing down. Suddenly the Kyuubi asked her something she never thought he would.

"WHY. Tell me why you fight for a village that you don't belong to" He roared temporarily halting his advance to satiate his curiosity.

"Just because I don't wear the same hitaite as they do don't assume that I am not a part of Konoha. I fight to stop you from attacking the village I love, to protect my husband and newborn son. I also fight for those who can't fight for themselves. Now you tell me, why you are attacking us we did nothing to you" she responded.

"Heh, you have guts woman. I like that. A shinobi with the leaf symbol on their foreheads that smelled of snakes came into my den while I was away and killed my mate and newborn kits. He said that he was ordered to by his village to kill them in an attempt to stop a new Kyuubi from being named. If you want to know my true name its Shugo. The only way demons get their names is by the acts that we do, I was always looking after those who couldn't look after themselves so Kami gave me the name 'guardian'. I always thought I was unworthy of my name and tonight is proof. I never even got to see my kits take their first breath" Shugo finished sadly.

"You and I are similar I believe that if we met in a different way we could have been friends. I grieve for your loss but know this I will still not let you take another step if you intend harm" said Kushina barely able to stand up.

"Relax, I have calmed down and thought about everything. I wish to speak to your leader, so I may find out who has slighted me" replied Shugo as he walked forward at a calm pace to wait for Yondaime. Little did he know Kushina had put too much strain on her body and died as she moved to follow him.

...

(Meanwhile at the Hokage tower)

"Minato isn't there another way" asked the Sandaime.

"Sorry Sarutobi sama but there isn't. Is Jiraiya sensei here, I want to say good bye to him" said Minato also known as the Yondaime.

"No and they still haven't found Kushina either. I'm so…" but the former hokages response was cut off by Kakashi Hatake carrying a corpse.

"Minato sensei I found Kushina san. Her body was found close to where the Kyuubi was spotted" said Kakashi in a solemn voice.

"Thank you Kakashi, did you retrieve her zanbato" asked Minato as he wept for his wife.

"Yes sensei, here it is" replied Kakashi, his voice cracking from seeing the strongest man he knew in tears.

"Sarutobi sama give me Naruto, my son and I have some business to attend to. Give these scrolls to Jiraiya sensei for Naruto when he is older. Tell Jiraiya give him his mothers' sword whenever he feels it to be necessary" said Minato as he disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

"What do you want gaki" yelled an old man with white hair and a strange spiked hitaite with the kanji for oil on it.

"Jiraiya you are too late, he already went to the front lines" replied Sarutobi.

"Damn it I found another way to beat Kyuubi, we have to stop him" yelled Jiraiya.

...

(At the front lines)

"Look it's the hokage"

"We're saved"

"Thank Kami"

"That bastard fox will finally fall"

These were the things Minato heard as he appeared. He knew that his presence alone would inspire them to fight with renewed vigor. He knew it was futile though, as far as he knew there was only one way to stop a bijuu and that was to seal it into something. He quickly bit his thumb and preformed five seals ending on the ram seal. He smashed his hand on the ground with a cry of Kuchiyose no jutsu. In a giant plume of smoke he stood on top of the boss summons of the toads, Gamabunta. Wasting no time he had Gamabunta distract the Kyuubi while he performed the seals for the shiki fujin to seal it away for good. As he performed the seals he pondered as to why it wasn't trying to fight back as much. He completed the seals and summoned the shinigami to seal the bijuu into his own son to save the village. Just as he finished Sandaime and Jiraiya arrived, to tell him of another way.

"Here sensei you know what to do" said Minato handing his son to Jiraiya as he fell over dead.

"What did he mean by that, oh well either way we mourn the loss of a brave man and all our fallen comrades" said Sarutobi.

"I'll tell you what it means when we get back to his office" said Jiraiya as silent tears flowed down his face.

...

(In the hokages office)

"Sensei I'm taking Naruto into my custody" proclaimed Jiraiya as soon as they entered into the office.

"And what makes you think you have the authority to do that" asked Sarutobi.

"Simple, I'M HIS GODFATHER" yelled Jiraiya scaring the old man out of his skin.

"The council won't like this one bit" said Sarutobi rubbing his temples.

"Damn the council, you will be reinstated as hokage so you better not let them push you around. Show them the will of fire you preached about to us when we were genin. Show them why you are called the GOD OF SHINOBI" said Jiraiya fiercely.

Just as Sarutobi was starting to feel his age, he remembered just why he took the position of hokage at age seventeen. His memory ignited with a passion he forgot long ago, and his will of fire burned anew.

"You are right Jiraiya, I AM the hokage now let us remind the council just who is in charge" said Sarutobi feeling younger by the minute.

"Yes sensei but my new son will stay by me the whole time" said Jiraiya.

"Fine, and Jiraiya you better not turn him into a pervert" warned Sandaime.

"No promises Sarutobi sama" said Jiraiya smirking.

...

(The council chamber)

"We must kill the demon, while it is still weak"

"No we could turn it into a weapon that listens only to us"

(AN: If you don't know who this is begin weeping while in the fetal position)

"SILENCE, I WILL NOT HAVE THIS INNOCENT CHILD BE HARMED BY ANY OF YOU" shouted Sarutobi making the council nearly shit themselves because they weren't expecting this. They had all seen the slow deterioration of the Sandaime into the fragile old man he was, but now before them stood the vaunted Shinobi No Kami.

"But Sandaime sama that boy is a demon in human form, he must be ki…" was all the council man got out before he started chocking on the killing intent coming from Sarutobi in waves.

"I'm only going to say this once so pay very close attention" said the elderly man in a deadly calm voice "this child is not the Kyuubi, he is only the container. If I ever hear any of you speak of him otherwise your lives are forfeit. I will not let you kill or harm the Yondaimes son in any way. That includes turning him into a living weapon, Danzo" he said still in that eerily quiet voice glaring at said councilman.

"The demon has influenced the Sandaime we must k…" was all the same councilman could say before a kunai pierced right between his eyes.

"I warned him, now is there any business that we need to conduct before we call it a night" said Sandaime with the old flame of passion burning in his eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by the elders of the council. They silently fumed because they saw he would not be pushed around like they hoped he would when they reinstated him.

"Fine but he will not be allowed to be a shinobi" said Koharu. Since Naruto was an orphan (as far as they knew) that meant that he was completely under their jurisdiction.

"That will be up to his adopted father actually" said Sarutobi with a smirk.

"And who is the boys' father" asked Homura angrily.

"That would be me, you condescending prick" said Jiraiya as he emerged from the shadows with Naruto in his arms.

"Sandaime sama you must not allow this, that…_thing_ will corrupt Jiraiya sama" said another council member.

"You're treading into very dangerous waters there. Now I'll rebuke you. I am first and foremost known as a master spy in this village. This is essential that ONLY our village knows this. However what every other village knows me as is both a ninjutsu type shinobi and a seal master. Minato was even better than I am at seals. Any seal that he used to contain a Bijuu means that that thing is not seeing the light of day for a very long time. Also I would probably be correct in assuming he put a failsafe into the seal" said Jiraiya.

"What would this possible failsafe be" asked Sarutobi.

"Most likely it would be a release seal. If anything were to kill Naruto than the fox would be released" said Jiraiya smugly as the civilian council paled. Sarutobi just smirked.

"Now is there anything else we have to worry about tonight? No, any questions" asked Sarutobi.

"Sandaime sama, I must ask when you regained your passion. I haven't seen you like this since the last shinobi war" asked Hiashi Hyuuga.

"To answer your questions Hiashi I rekindled my will of fire tonight thanks to Jiraiya reminding me of what I lost when I was close to retiring" replied Sarutobi with the glint of someone who was still in their prime in his eye.

"May I also suggest we vamp up the security around the hot-springs. I can think of a number of women (like all of them) who would like to have privacy when they bath. If Jiraiya sama is to remain in the village as Narutos adopted father than we should at least make the spring's safer, if only marginally" said Hiashi.

"Sorry they are already over-budget and I can't lend them the money, especially so soon after the attack' replied Sarutobi.

"Remind me to never have daughters hokage sama" said Hiashi shaking his head.

"That hurts Hiashi, I may be a super pervert but I'm no pedophile. In fact you should remember what happened to the last pedophile/rapist I came across" said Jiraiya with a pissed look on his face and an edge to his voice.

"I was never told of this so please enlighten me, did you sit down and have tea with him and chat while…" was all Hiashi could get out before he was sent flying through the concrete reinforced wall behind him.

"No Hiashi, when I got through with him there wasn't anything left that was big enough to identify him with. You should best remember that because I know that it is fairly common for fat lazy main branch Hyuugas to get it into their heads that they are invincible. They then think they can have their way with whomever they choose" said Jiraiya releasing so much killing intent that even Sarutobi was finding it hard to breath. He kept it up until Naruto started bawling in his arms, which was when he bid everyone good night (except Hiashi) and left.

"When you get to the right age I am going to train you just like I trained your father. I promise I will always protect you, my son" said Jiraiya to Naruto as he proceeded to one of his three homes.

...

Hey that was the first chapter of my second fic. I know I made the Kyuubi a big softie but I needed Kushina to die for reasons other than he was a sick sadistic bastard. As you may already be able to guess Naruto will be a slight perv (he actually reads the icha icha series). I'll make this a naruharem, we'll see who all I put in it. So far I have Hinata, Anko, Kin and that's about it. I may throw in some OC's but that's all in the future. Please review. Flames welcome (I really don't care insult me all you want but I will still publish this fic).


	2. false update, Harem complete

Sorry for the false update people. I just wanted to let you know I have finalized the Harem. It will be…

Hinata

Anko

FemHaku

Temari

Tayuya

Isaribi

Kin

Tenten

Ino

Sasame

And two Oc's from the story Forbidden Style: Underworld Fist

Their names are Ai

and Keno.

By the way I might just have Naruto be a peeping tom towords the girls he likes. I would like to thank Dragon Man 180 and I'm Solo for their sudgestions. And Dragon Man 180 I apologise in advance if you don't like Narutos policy towords women. I decided to compromise with both of our ideas. Since he was raised by Jiraiya, he baisicaly has to peep. But he will do it in a much more respectful manner. If they get any further than undergarments he turns away or if they let it be seen to all(like with Anko).


	3. The Princess Meets the Fox

A Promise Kept

Why? Why must I be separated from my beloved anime? Curse you Misashi Kishimoto for owning Naruto. Why couldn't it be me?

............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 2: The Princess Meets the Fox.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(This will be after a three year time skip)

It has been three years since the Kyubi incident, and Konoha was getting back on its feet. The war with Kumo was finally ending, with the representative there to sign the treaty. It also happened to be the third birthday of the Hyuga heiress, Hyuga Hinata. The day was peaceful until…

"Naruto slow down" yelled Jiraiya as he chased the endless ball of energy down the street.

"Why otou san" asked Naruto on his way to the park.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you left my side" yelled Jiraiya glancing from left to right glaring at anyone who dared to look at his son with hateful eyes.

"Sorry otou san I was just excited to get to the park and make some friends" responded Naruto slowing down enough for Jiraiya to catch up.

"Now I know you're excited but try to keep it under control, remember what I taught you during our lessons" said Jiraiya giving him a small smile.

"I remember tou san, a ninja must always keep a cool head or else he will lose it" responded Naruto in the classic thinkers pose.

"And what else" asked Jiraiya with a perverted grin on his face.

"Both ninja and perverts must learn to be silent and blend in with everything" said Naruto while people blanched at hearing that Jiraiya was corrupting his mind at such a young age.

"Correct, and as a reward I'll let you pick which book we read together tonight" said Jiraiya making those in hearing distance nearly pass out from learning that a three year old could read with an adult and use such a big vocabulary.

"Ya, can we read Icha Icha Paradise volume 5" asked Naruto making everyone in a three block radius have the classic anime scared as shit surprise face, at hearing a three year old ask to read that smut.

"Jiraiya sama, how could you corrupt the mind of an innocent child like that" yelled one of the few villagers that didn't hate Naruto.

"Hey, don't blame me he asked to read it with me the one time out of curiosity. From there he just started liking it. Just so you know I skipped all of the smut scenes" said Jiraiya annoyed that anyone would question his parenting skills.

"You mean that isn't pure smut" asked a chunin ninja Kurenai.

"No!!! I write a masterpiece of literature and only use the smut to spice things up a little. And before you get on my case about it I won't read the smut to him until he can understand it, and even them he may have already read it himself by then" yelled Jiraiya stomping off with Naruto in tow.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(At the park)

"Hey tou san let's go play on the swings" yelled Naruto.

"Alright, just hold your horses for a second" chuckled Jiraiya.

After they played on the swings for a little Naruto noticed a girl sitting on her own and crying. While he may be the son of a pervert he is still a gentleman at heart. So he went over to see why she was crying.

"Hey what's wrong" he asked the girl who had dark blue almost black hair a black training jumpsuit (like his own at home) and captivating lavender eyes with no pupils. (If you can't guess who this is than what are you doing reading this fic?)

"'Sniff' Please don't call me useless" she suddenly said and began crying harder.

"Why would I call you useless" asked Naruto confused.

"Everyone does even my own tou san" she said while completely breaking down.

Naruto grew enraged at the thought of a father treating his child this way, but he saw that she needed him now more than anything, if only to comfort her and calm her down. So he did what was natural to him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. He whispered comforting words to her.

"Shh, everything's going to be all right. You're not useless. Anyone who says that doesn't understand what it truly means to be useful" he cooed until she got her crying under control enough to speak again. (If you're wondering where Jiraiya went he's flirting with a pretty girl).

"Thank you, I really needed that, who are you by the way" she asked blushing when she realized she was sitting in some strange boys lap.

"Oh sorry my name is Naruto Namikaze. My otou san is Jiraiya the toad sannin. He never did tell me why he has a different last name than me though" replied Naruto.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga thank you for you're kind words and gestures" she said.

"No problems, so tell me why does your tou san say you're useless" he asked trying to figure out why someone would say that to their child.

"Because I am, I never get anything right in training and I can't activate my Byakugan yet. My little sister who is one year my junior can already use the Byakugan well" she said with tears welling up in her eyes yet again.

"Hey now don't start crying again, your tou san needs to learn that everyone is different. You just learn ay a different pace than others. What is it about your training that you have trouble with" he asked all in a soft caring voice.

"I just can't seem to grasp the Jyuuken our family taijutsu" said Hinata her tears running down her face again.

Naruto wiped her tears away, and when she looked at him in the eye she saw something that was never in her fathers eyes, understanding. In all of five minutes of talking with Naruto he had understood her more than her father ever had.

"Please don't cry again, I hate seeing women cry especially pretty ones like you" he said making her blush a crimson that matched one Yuhi Kurenais' eyes. "If you have trouble with the traditional Jyuuken than why not create your own version of it" suggested Naruto who seemed to think this would be an easy endeavor. Hinata for her part was stunned; make her own version of it, why hadn't she thought of it herself. Just than Jiraiya came over with a lobster red hand print on his face and tears running from his eyes.

"Got rejected again eh tou san" said Naruto feeling bad for his adopted father.

"Yup, and I didn't even say or do anything perverted" he said weeping.

"Well what did you say" asked Hinata.

"I just said hello and tried to start a pleasant conversation, and when I asked her if she liked kids she slapped me and stormed off yelling that I was a lecher" he said in a deep funk.

"That stinks tou san but you have to admit she was right about you being a lecher" said Naruto shaking his head.

"You got a point, and I expect you to be the same way one day" said Jiraiya in a serious voice.

"Oh I will tou san but not in the same sense you are. I'll be much more respectful and leave some things to the imagination" he said startling Hinata who never expected someone so nice to be a pervert.

"What do you mean respectful" she asked confused.

"I mean if they start taking off their underwear than I take off running, and it will only be to girls I like" responded Naruto.

"I'm proud of you kid, you may yet pass me up in being a ladies man but you should say good bye to your girlfriend we have to get home" said Jiraiya grinning.

Naruto looked at Hinata and realized for the first time that she was still on his lap. She got off both of them blushing.

"Hey tou san what day is it today" asked Naruto.

"December 27 why" answered Jiraiya.

Before Naruto could answer Hinata started crying again.

"Hinata what's wrong" he asked quickly.

"It's my birthday today but everyone in my family forgot" she said through her sobs.

"That's terrible, how can a family forget their own childs' birthday" asked Jiraiya.

"The same way a tou san can say to his daughter she is useless on her birthday" responded Naruto with venom dripping from his voice while he held Hinata. She just cried on his chest letting out all of her pain and grief. When she calmed down Naruto did something that would forever change her out look on life.

"Since you probably didn't get a birthday present I hope this one from me is enough" and with that he kissed her chastely on the lips. She was stunned beyond belief the only thought running through her head was 'he just gave me my first kiss'. After that she passed out in his arms, with Jiraiya laughing his ass off.

"Kid you better put her down before, too late so when's the wedding going to be" he asked as Hinata snuggled against his chest.

"Shut up tou san, and help me wake her up" said an annoyed Naruto.

"Sure kid than lets get her home" replied Jiraiya.

After they woke Hinata up she nearly fainted again in Narutos' arms. This caused Jiraiya to laugh until he slipped and did a split. This made all of the people in the vicinity laugh at the Gama sannin holding his precious goods while howling in pain.

"Hinata chan lets' meet again in a week, tou san and I will help with your training" said Naruto as they neared the Hyuga complex.

"I would like that very much Naruto kun" she replied blushing and nearly fainting again when he called her chan.

"See you than" he yelled while running home with Jiraiya.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Later that night at 1:30 am)

Naruto couldn't sleep; he had a feeling something bad was going to happen to Hinata. He sat on the roof and sighed wondering if she was ok.

(Meanwhile at the Hyuga complex)

A ninja with his face covered ran off the complex carrying a black bag that was moving as if something was trying to get out. He quickly punched the bag and the moving stopped. He continued on his way towards the village gate.

(Back with Naruto)

"_Hey kit, that vixen of yours is about to be taken away if you want to save her you better book it to the north gate" _said a strange voice in Narutos mind. He didn't know why but he felt like he could trust this voice. With all the speed of a seasoned genin (no not lee) he rushed to the gate. When he got there he saw a ninja with his face covered hit a bag that was moving while running towards the gate. He stood in front of the man barring his path.

"Hey you little shit get out of my way" he said trying to intimidate Naruto into moving.

"What do you have in that bag" asked Naruto in a dangerously quiet voice. To all those who knew him well knew that when he used this voice, knew that if he didn't like the answer he got you would be in for a world of pain.

"Not that it matters but the Hyuga heiress, I was given orders to capture her and use her for breeding stock" replied the man.

In a flash he felt pain in his legs, he looked down and saw two kunai stuck in his knee caps. He let out a yell that woke up half the village. In a swirl of leaves three people materialized, they were Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and Hiashi. When they saw Naruto had a black bag in his hands glaring at the strange ninja they took action. Hiashi rushed in and killed the enemy Nin, while Jiraiya rushed to help Naruto open the bag, and Sarutobi ordered several ANBU on the scene for crowd control.

When Naruto and Jiraiya finally opened up the bag they saw a bruised and bloody Hinata. Some of the bruises looked fresh while others looked no more that two days old. The ninja had stripped her of all her cloths so they could see all the bruises she had. She woke up and looked at Naruto and tried to move towards him, but was unable to due to the pain she was in.

"Naruto kun" was all she could manage to say.

Naruto took off his shirt and used it to preserve some of Hinatas dignity. He picked her up and held her close telling her it's ok to cry again. Once he said that she started sobbing into his chest telling him everything.

"Naruto kun, I was so scared. After you dropped me off with my family my father beat e for running away. He beat me so I couldn't move and then started touching me in a way that felt wrong. Than that Ninja came into my room and stuffed me into that bag while hitting me. He would hit me every time I moved" she said all while clinging to Naruto as if her life depended on it. In truth it did, for if Jiraiya or the hokage hadn't been there he would have beaten her to death when he got her home.

"ANBU arrest Hiashi Hyuga for breaking the child protection laws as well as the child molestation laws" yelled the aged hokage in a fit of rage.

**"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!!!! THIS ONE IS MINE!!!!"** yelled Jiraiya who looked madder than anyone had ever seen him. It was a well known fact that he was a pervert, but a little known fact that he hated rapist and child molesters. If they were also child abusers so much the better for him to kill them. As he was advancing on Hiashi who by this point was shitting himself in fear. He was stopped by the hokage who knew this wouldn't end well.

"Jiraiya he will be put into a maximum security prison cell and left to rot away. Wouldn't that be a better punishment for him" said Sarutobi hoping to placate Jiraiya.

"I have a better idea, how about we let tou san rip his precious eyes out and then let him rot in a prison cell for the rest of his days" suggested Naruto surprising everyone with his punishment. Everyone knew that the Hyuga prided themselves on their eyes, so removing them was the ultimate punishment for them.

"I like it kid. I knew teaching you all about the clans would come in handy one day" said Jiraiya with an evil smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't dare, if you did the Hyuga would leave the leaf and you would lose a fifth of your strength" said Hiashi.

"Not quite, you see I have a way to make all the branch members stay" replied Jiraiya happily.

"If they even dared they would be killed by the caged bird seal" said Hiashi thinking he won.

"Not quite, you see tou san can alter the seal so it no longer can be used to cause pain or kill" said Naruto smugly.

"Well than let's begin with the punishment" said Jiraiya moving towards a stunned Hiashi.

That night screams of agony were heard throughout the village as Hiashi Hyuga and the Hyuga main branch fell from grace and power.

"Now we need to find a suitable home for Hinata and Hanabi, they aren't welcome with the branch family, and it isn't suitable to put them in an orphanage" said Sarutobi tiredly.

"How about Kurenai Yuhi, I've seen her with both and she acts like a mother with them. Hell the only reason she isn't already a mother is she can't find a man she likes" replied Jiraiya.

"That makes sense, I'll draw up the papers and see you guy later, it has been very eventful for both Naruto and Hinata" said Sarutobi looking at the sleeping children. They were curled up together on the floor, with Hinata using Naruto as a pillow clutching him for dear life.

"I think they should stay like that tonight, she needs the comfort after what happened" said Jiraiya solemnly.

"I think you're right. Take them both home and in the morning take her to the house on your right" said Sarutobi.

"Huh, why the right" asked Jiraiya.

"That's where Kurenai lives" replied Sarutobi.

"NANI" was heard through out the village waking up one grumpy Uchiha Fugaku for the last time that night.

"When I get my hands on the one making that racket I'll kill them" was the only thing he said before going back too sleep.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you don't think badly of me for doing that to Hinata, but I really wanted her to have a strong connection with Naruto. If he was her only comfort after a situation like that than it will draw them very close. Also as for them being able to speak so well think of it this way the Hyuga pride themselves on being perfect so their children would have a large vocabulary and good grammar, as for Naruto do you think Jiraiya was sitting on his ass for three years, no he was teaching Naruto. I won't go too far into the academy but I think you will like the twist I have for the wave arc. He he he, I am so evil. Please review and keep an eye out for the next chapter.


	4. Meeting the Fox and the Promise to Love

A Promise Kept

I may not own Naruto now but I will…You will all feel my wrath, die kibahina and narusaku fans. Sorry I get a little crazy at times.

Key: "Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Shouting/demonic speaking"**

'**Kyubi speaking with Naruto in mindscape'**

"_Kyubi speaking to Naruto in his mind"_

............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter three: Meeting the Fox and the Promise to Love and Hate

............................................................................................................................................................................

(At the Gama house (AN: You'll get the whole love hate thing later))

Naruto was sleeping in his bed happy and warm. The only thing that felt out of place was the weight on his chest and the pressure around his neck. He shrugged it off to one of Jiraiyas' toads on his chest and a blanket wrapped around his neck. He figured it was time to wake up so said,

"Alright tou san I'm getting up send the toad back."

But as he opened his eyes he didn't see Gamakichi like usual. Instead he saw a head of dark blue hair. The first thought that popped into his head was to scream, but he quickly omitted that when he realized it was Hinata. He figured she must still be traumatized from her near kidnapping. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He smiled thinking back to the extra punishment the hokage used on Hiashi.

FLASH BACK

"Hiashi before you are thrown into the person cell we have a special guest here for you" said Jiraiya in a tone of voice that promised Hiashi much pain.

"Hello ni san" said Hizashi Hyuga Hiashis' younger twin brother.

"Well Hizashi come to rescue me from these savages" said Hiashi smirking, thinking his brother came to save him.

"No ni san, I'm here to enact a special punishment on you for the molestation of your daughter. I must say though young Naruto really does have a sadistic mind and an astounding knowledge of seals for his young age" said Hizashi scaring the crap out of Hiashi who remembered the last time the blond thought of his punishment. It was that very reason he wore a blindfold over his nonexistent eyes, because Naruto suggested that they be removed.

"Oh and what has the demon brat thought of this time, it can't be any worse than the removal of my eyes" said Hiashi.

"You tell me, a permanently active Hyuga caged bird seal branded right on your testicles" said Hizashi smirking at his brother as he paled. (AN: I would like to thank Dragon Man 180 for this suggestion of a torture to Hiashi.)

"You wouldn't dare" yelled Hiashi in a blind panic. (Pun intended).

"Oh but I would, let this be my revenge for all the times you used it on me without reason" responded Hizashi.

That night until a silencing seal was placed on the cell half of the elemental countries could hear the very high pitched screams of Hiashi.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto chuckled at the thought rousing Hinata from her sleep. She looked up into Narutos' face and blushed as she buried her head in his chest. Her nuzzling alerted him that she was awake.

"Hey Hinata chan, did you have another nightmare last night" he asked holding her tightly.

"Yes I did Naruto kun, the only time I seem to be free of them is when I'm with you. If I'm with anyone else they just get hurt while I can't help them" she replied sadly.

"What was last nights" he asked.

"Everybody was killed in front of me, and than that man that tried to kidnap me comes and says 'You belong to Kumo now, you're our breeding stock now'. He than rips all of my cloths off and forces me on my stomach and puts something into my private areas. I start screaming but he puts a gag in my mouth, and then you come to rescue me. But he throws a kunai that is coated with poison. It kills you slowly while you watch what is happening unable to do anything about it" she finished her dream and starts sobbing into his chest. Meanwhile Jiraiya over hears their conversation and leaves to speak with Kurenai.

"Hinata chan, you don't have to worry about things like that ever again I will always protect you" said Naruto with a warm feeling spreading in his chest. This stops her crying as she looks into his eyes she sees the strength that she always wanted.

"Thank you Naruto kun, you have no Idea how happy that makes me" said Hinata tightening her grip on him.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Meanwhile with Jiraiya and Kurenai)

"Where is she, it's only been a day and I already lost one of my charges, I'm a terrible mother" yelled Kurenai as she tore up her house to find Hinata.

"Hold on Kurenai, Hinata is with Naruto, she's safe" was all Jiraiya got out before.

"Thank Kami, why the hell is she over there" she said relaxing a slight bit.

"She had a nightmare; apparently Naruto is the only one who is able to stave off her bad dreams. I found her snuggling up to his chest with her arms around his neck. They may be young but I think there in love" said Jiraiya calmly.

"You idiot they're three years old how can they be in love, they don't even understand the meaning of the word" scolded Kurenai.

"Age doesn't matter, neither does knowing what love truly means. He is the only one who comforted her about what her father did to her, he was the only one to say she wasn't useless, he risked his life just to save her from being kidnapped, and he gave her her first kiss, you do the math add all that up and you have.." said/asked Jiraiya.

"Love in its purest form" whispered Kurenai.

"Exactly, now I have an idea that will make us all happy" said Jiraiya smirking at the thought.

"What is it and why don't I like that smirk" asked Kurenai getting worried.

"Well it's" (leans in and whispers it to her).

**"NANI"** was then heard throughout the elemental nations.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Back with Naruto and Hinata)

"That sounded like Kurenai kaa san" said Hinata thoughtfully.

"I wonder what about though" thought Naruto aloud.

"Alright kids we have a pleasant surprise for you" said Jiraiya walking into the room with Kurenai.

Naruto and Hinata quickly disentangle themselves with a crimson blush on their faces. Both Jiraiya and Kurenai smile at them for reasons they didn't know. 'I think Jiraiya might have been right about these two' thought Kurenai for even though they were no longer lying with each other they unconsciously held hands.

"What's the surprise tou san" asked Naruto eagerly.

"It's actually three surprises, firstly Naruto because you have been such a good protector of Hinata we decided that you will guard her whenever I'm not around" said Kurenai looking him dead in the eye.

"The second is you two are as of now engaged" said Jiraiya.

"And finally is that you will both share the same bed from now on, so Hinata you will be sleeping here but living with me" finished Kurenai.

Both Naruto and Hinata seemed to take the news pretty well, until Hinata fainted.

"I never saw that coming" said Naruto before he passed out too. Jiraiya and Kurenai just chuckled at their antics. As the turned to leave they noted that Hinata once again clung to Naruto and used him like a pillow. They picked them up and put them under the covers to let them sleep their shock off.

"That went about what I expected" said Jiraiya happily as he walked away.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Later that day in the park)

Naruto was meditating under the shade of a tree when all of a sudden he felt a shift. He opened his eyes and saw to his surprise a sewer instead of the lush park he was in a second ago. He calmly took in his surroundings like Jiraiya taught him to. It was a long dark tunnel with pipes running along the ceiling and walls. He was sitting in ankle deep water that seemed to not stick to his skin. When he stood up the water dried on his pants instantly as if it had never been there. Deciding to try and figure out where he was he started off along the tunnel. After about ten minutes of travel he came across a massive room. He looked up but failed to see the ceiling. He then noticed the cage that seemed to be as high as the ceiling with a single piece of paper with the kanji for seal holding the whole thing together.

**'Hello kit, it's nice to finally meet you face to face'** said a voice in the cage.

"Who are you and why did you call me kit" asked Naruto in a respectful voice.

**'I am the great and powerful Kyubi no Kitsune, but you may call me Shugo as your mother did' **answered the voice in the cage moving into the light to reveal himself to Naruto.

"But that's not possible the Yondaime killed you how are you still alive, and how do you know my mother" said Naruto eager to learn about his mom.

**'It pains me to say this kit but the gray haired one isn't your father. He was your fathers' teacher and gave you your name, making him your godfather. He adopted you after your father sealed me away in you'** replied Shugo sadly.

"You still haven't answered my questions" said Naruto, the fact that his father was the Yondaime not sinking in.

**'Alright kit, I'll tell you but it's a long story so you better take a seat. It all started around four years** **ago. I was in love and about to become a father. On the eve of the birth of my kits a pale man with yellow glazed over eyes and long hair that smelled of snakes and blood killed my mate and kits while I was out hunting. I returned to my den and found a blood bath, I saw the symbol that the man wore as he said 'now my orders are fulfilled I must report to the Yondaime' before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. I followed him in a blind rage to a village with the same symbol painted on the front gate. As soon as I came in sight of the village I was attacked by the ninja that resided inside. One on the kunoichi that attacked me from that first wave was the only one to survive. She fought like a demon in human form. With a sword that's bigger than you are she ran up my arm and gave me this scar on my right eye. I noticed she wore a different symbol than the other ninja did. I asked her about why she defended a village that was not her own. She replied that just because she wore a different symbol didn't mean she wasn't a part of the village. She told me she fought on to protect her kit and mate, and than asked me why I was attacking. I told her my story and she explained all of he circumstances to me. I felt ashamed of what I was doing, so ashamed that I thought I didn't even deserve my name. You see kit demon foxes only get their names from the deeds we do. My mates name was Koui; she earned her name by being kind to all. My proper name as I said before is Shugo; I got it by defending anybody who needed it. I don't deserve my name though I couldn't even protect my mate and kits, and then attacked a village without provocation. Anyway I digress, after our conversation I started to walk calmly to the village so I could talk to this Yondaime and clear up this entire mess. Your mother died standing there as I walked away. She had given birth to you only hours ago and her body couldn't handle the stress. When I got close to the village a giant toad landed in front of me with a man that looked like you on his head. This was your father; before I could open my mouth to even talk to him he called forth the Shigigami to seal me into you. His last words were 'be safe my son and I'm sorry I couldn't watch you grow up'. I hope that has answered your questions kit' **said Shugo tiredly.

"Most of them anyway, but you still haven't answered why you call me kit" said Naruto in a daze. It finally sunk in that his father was the Yondaime.

**'I call you kit because that is what all foxes call their young. Think of it as like the gray haired one calling you kid' **answered Shugo.

"Thank you Shugo san you have helped me understand a great many things with this conversation" said Naruto politely.

**'Not a problem kit, by the way I have a proposition for you, you want to protect your vixen the pale eyed girl correct'** asked Shugo.

"Yes I want to protect Hinata chan and all of my precious people very much" replied Naruto with a fire in his eyes.

'**Well then how's about we merge together, you will get all of my power and I get a physical body outside of the seal'** said Shugo.

"Why do I get the feeling there' going to be a catch" asked Naruto a little wary of the repercussions.

**'The only catch is you will grow fox ears and nine fox tails, and you and I will still have a mental link' **said Shugo hoping Naruto takes the deal.

Naruto was weighing the pros and cons of each choice and finding that the pros far outweighed the cons.

"Alright Shugo san, I accept your deal what do I have to do" asked Naruto.

**'Just put your hands on the bars of the cage and I'll do the rest, by the way it will be incredibly painful for both of us'** said Shugo.

Naruto did as instructed. Shugo sent forth all of his yoki (demonic chakra) into Narutos body. Suddenly Naruto felt like his body was thrown into the sun, he screamed in agony for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds.

Naruto blacked out, and when he opened his eyes he found himself back in the park. He felt an odd sensation just above his tailbone and turned around to see nine blond fox tails growing there. He felt on top of his head and sure enough there were two fox ears growing there. This was enough to tell him that he didn't just dream all of what happened, and if it didn't than the red fox sleeping in his lap sure did. Before he had time to register anything else he heard a high pitched scream. He ran to where it was and saw two girls getting thrown around by some bullies almost twice their age. Without thinking he charged in yelling,

"Hey leave those two alone, and pick on somebody your own size."

As soon as he said that the bullies stopped throwing them around and turned to look at their would be hero. They laughed when they saw it was just another kid half their age, for some reason they failed to notice the fox ears and tails.

"Oh and what is a little pipsqueak like you going to do about it" said bully 1.

"I don't need to do anything, Shugo sic 'em while I tend to the girls" said Naruto walking over to the two girls lying on the ground. As soon as those words left his mouth the fox that was standing behind him leapt forward and attacked the bullies while Naruto tended to the girls. They looked alike down to their cloths. The only thing that distinguished them apart was the tattoo on their cheeks. One had love and the other hate in kanji.

"Hey are you two ok" he asked.

**"Kawaii"** they both yelled when they saw his ears and tails.

"Ok, I guess that answers that question. I'm Naruto by the way who are you" he asked.

"Sorry about that, my name is Ai" said the one with love tattooed on her left cheek.

"And my name is Keno" said the other with hate tattooed on her right cheek.

"So your names are 'Love' and 'Hate' that's kind of cool" replied Naruto.

"No offense but it is better that yours, I mean come on who ever heard of someone calling their kid 'fish paste cake'" said Keno.

"Keno, that's rude he just helped us with those bullies" said Ai scolding her sister.

"That's alright; people actually make that mistake very often with my name. You're thinking of the wrong naruto, it's actually 'maelstrom' not 'fish paste cake'" said Naruto.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean to offend you" said Keno worried that they made another enemy today.

"It's not a problem, by the way why were those bullies picking on you" asked Naruto curious.

"We were saying that we want to prove that women can be good ninjas and that Icha Icha Paradise is more than just smut" said Ai looking downtrodden.

"You read Icha Icha Paradise too" asked Naruto.

"You mean we're not the only three year olds to read it" asked Keno happily.

"Nope, in fact my adopted father writes it so I get all of the books before they are even released" said Naruto.

"Oh no, Ai those bullies took our limited edition Icha Icha volume 5" said Keno unhappily.

"That can be easily fixed, Shugo search them until you find their book please" said Naruto to the fox that just finished taking care of the bullies. In a matter of minutes he came up to Naruto holding the book delicately in his jaws.

"Thank you Shugo, now here you are ladies" said Naruto returning their book to them.

"Thank you Naruto kun how can we ever repay this kindness" asked Ai blushing slightly.

"You don't have to do anything, just promise me that we'll be friends, and I promise that no matter what I will always help you" said Naruto happy that he made two new friends.

"It's a deal" they said at the same time.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Well that's it for this chapter. I know many of you probably won't like how I portrayed the Kyubi, or that I turned Naruto into a hanyou. But aside from that tell me what you think of the two OCs. I'm saving all of my really good ideas for later in the fic. By the way the next chapter will start in the academy. Please read and review, as always flames welcome. By the way for those of you who still didn't get the title Ai means love and Keno means hate, Ja ne.


	5. Beginning at the Academy and Graduation

A Promise Kept

I finally did it I own Naruto. (Rolls away in a strait jacket) "What's his problem" "He thinks he owns a multi million dollar franchise" "Poor guy" "Yup, we better sedate him before he goes on a rant that fan fiction is real."

Key: "Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Shouting/demonic/summon speaking**"

'**Kyubi speaking with Naruto in mindscape**'

"_Kyubi speaking to Naruto in his mind"_

............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 4: Beginning at the Academy and Graduation

............................................................................................................................................................................

(At the Academy)

Naruto slowly walked to the academy with Hinata beside him. They both underwent drastic changes in the five years since Hinatas attempted kidnapping. Naruto now looks like a mini Yondaime with fox ears and nine tails. He now carries his mothers' zanpaktou and he knows how to use it. He wears the traditional jonin outfit without sleeves or the flack vest. He also wears a replica of his fathers coat without the sleeves. But where his fathers had Konohas' yellow flash, his had Kyubi no Kitsune in Kanji on the back. His whisker marks deepened and his fangs grew longer. His eyes took on such an illustrious blue that one would think they would go blind from looking for too long. His hair is in the same style as his fathers'. At first glance you would think it was the Yondaime reincarnated. He was tall for his age about 4'5" and well built. Shugo sat on his left shoulder enjoying the ride.

Hinata also changed as well. She now looks like her mother once did. Her hair was grown out to the middle of her back (AN: Think shippuuden hair style). She wears tight black Capri pants and a semi tight black t shirt. She has two tonfas in an x formation just above her tailbone. She wore a similar jacket to Narutos' without the flames on the bottom and the kanji on the back read vixen. Both she and Naruto wore black zori (AN: The sandals ninja wear).

As they entered the classroom all talk hushed. Every head in the room turned to look at the newcomers. Suddenly someone said,

"Looks like someone likes to pretend to be the Yondaime."

Everyone laughed at that, until a wave of killer intent washed over them. It was minor in every way, shape, and form but it got the job done. Just as Naruto was about to speak someone shouted,

"**LOOK AI, IT'S NARUTO KUN, WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS AS HIM." **

"It's good to see you too Ken'o chan Ai chan, I haven't seen you two for a few weeks.

The girl he responded to blushed at the chan suffix. The twins Ai and Keno, met Naruto when they were three years old. They really changed from that time as well. They still wore the same cloths as each other but now the style changed. Both now wore gray cameo pants taped at the ankles. They wore no shirts but green vests unzipped just a little to show off their early budding breasts. They wore pitch black combat boots and fingerless gloves with a knuckle plate on the back. They both had ruby red eyes and dark purple hair that reached down to their shoulders. The only difference between the 2 were as they walked side by side one on the left had her bangs draped over the left side of her face and hat the tattoo of "Ai" (love) on her right cheek and she wore a katana and a staff on her back, The one on the right had her hair draped over the right side of her face and had the tattoo for "Ken'o" (hate) on her left cheek and she wore a katana like her sister but going the opposite direction and had a huge war hammer instead of a staff.

Both girls charged down and tackle glomped Naruto sending him to the ground. Shugo sensing this was going to happen jumped off his shoulder and onto Hinatas'.

"Hey do you two mind letting him up, we can all share his tails when we sit with him" said Hinata as she looked down on the three on the ground.

"He he, sorry Hinata I guess we got carried away huh Ken'o" said Ai slightly embarrassed.

"Ya what she said" replied Ken'o with a blush as she helped Naruto up.

"That's quite alright, just remember if we want him we have to share him" said Hinata who long knew about how they both liked Naruto. This startled everyone in the room including Iruka and Mizuki who were expecting her to blow up at them.

"Hinata san are you really ok with sharing your fiancé with two other girls" asked Iruka confused.

"Yes I am Iruka sensei, just so long as the girls in question like him for the right reasons" replied Hinata eliciting a relieved breath from Ai and Ken'o.

"Ok then please take a seat than. Oh shit one of you is going to have to sit in the isle, we're short a seat" swore Iruka.

"Not a problem is it Hina chan" said Naruto suggestively.

"You really do spend too much time with Jiraiya san. You're turning into a pervert" said Hinata smirking.

"You should know by now Hinata I'm not a pervert" said Naruto while all the girls in the class let out a breath.

"I'm a super pervert" he finished and everyone face vaulted.

"Let's just sit down" said Hinata.

When they got to the seats Naruto sat in the middle while Ai and Ken'o sat on either side. Hinata just sat on Narutos' lap. This startled everyone else beyond belief, at least until Naruto showed his tails. He sent one of them over Ais' shoulder and another over Ken'os' shoulder. He wrapped one around Hinatas' waist. All of the Girls let out a shriek of **KAWAII**, much to Narutos' displeasure.

"Hey can you keep it down, these ears aren't for show you know. I think my ears are bleeding from the banshee shriek from them" complained naruto holding his fox ears.

"Its ok Naruto kun just think only four years of this" said Hinata.

"You had to remind me of that didn't you Hina chan" said Naruto grumpily.

"Ok class does anyone here know what a jutsu is" asked Iruka as all those from ninja families raised their hands.

"Ok, now who knows how to perform a jutsu" about a third of the hands went down.

"Ok now who can perform a jutsu" all but six hands went down.

"Ok those of you with your hands still in the air will perform a jutsu. Class we'll go outside for this on the off chance anything is destructive" said Iruka.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Outside in the academy courtyard)

"Ok Shikamaru how about you go first" said Iruka

"Jamakusai, **"KAGEMANE NO JUTSU"**"as soon as he said that his shadow went straight to Iruka. He started doing a funny dance and Iruka followed suit.

"Ok Shikamaru that's enough, Sasuke your next" said Iruka.

"Huh you wasted your time coming out here my jutsu is the only destructive one that will be done in this class **"KATON: GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU**"" as he yelled that a stream of fire shot from his mouth and incinerated a tree in the vicinity.

"Ok Hinata your next" said Iruka impressed with Sasukes' jutsu.

"**SUITON: DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU"** was all she said as a massive ball of water formed in front of her and shot towards the wall blowing a good portion away.

"That was amazing Hinata" said Iruka dumb founded that someone so young knew such a powerful jutsu. "Ai your next" said Iruka still in his stupor.

"Um, Iruka sensei the one I was going to use is a joint one with my sister so…"

"No need to say more go ahead both of you" said Iruka while Sasuke smirked saying,

"Look at them so weak that they need both of their strength to pull off one jutsu."

"Teme why don't you shut up about things you don't understand and watch" replied Naruto pissed off.

"**DOTON: DORYUUDAN GATSUGA NO JUTSU" **yelled the twins creating two massive dragons made of earth came up from the ground and came together stomachs touching, and started spinning like a drill. They came back to the ground and drilled a massive crater in the ground.

"Very impressive you two. I see why you asked to work together it wouldn't have been half as effective if it was done individually" said Iruka.

"I guess I'm up, I have several to show you so bear with me and please don't interrupt me until I'm done.** "FUUTON: KAZERYUUDONNO JUTSU" **as he said this a massive dragon of wind tore up the remaining wall.

"**FUUTON: KAMIKAZE NO JUTSU" **a massive blast of wind tore up the ground in front of Naruto.

He bit his thumb went through five seals ending on the ram seal and slammed his hand on the ground with a shout of** "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" **after his shout there was a poof of smoke and in his place stood a massive toad.

"**Gaki, what did you summon me for? I don't see any battles here. A battle field maybe but no battle**"said Gamabunta annoyed that he may have been called for nothing.

"Sorry chief, we were asked to show the extent of our skills and I knew summoning and could summon you so here we are" said Naruto.

"**Fine, just double the offering the next time you summon me for something pointless**"said Gamabunta as he poofed away.

"Naruto what did he mean by offering" asked Ken'o confused.

"He just meant sake" replied Naruto.

"Oh ok" was all she said.

"This is the last jutsu I'm showing you guys" said Naruto.

"Running out of steam dobe" taunted Sasuke thinking he was till superior because of his name.

"Nope, I just want to have a few tricks you've never seen before" replied Naruto before he preformed the jutsu.

"**KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU" **and instantly twenty Narutos surrounded them.

"Ok Naruto, Ai, Ken'o, and Hinata would you four like to take the graduation test now, or how about a special chunin exam" suggested Iruka stunned beyond belief at what he had seen. Sasuke was fuming that he wasn't offered these options.

"Everyone you're dismissed" said Iruka.

Things went in a fairly similar fashion for the four years at the academy. Naruto, Hinata, Ai, and Ken'o trumped everyone in all of their classes. Until of course graduation day.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Time skip 4 years, academy graduation day)

"Ok class this is the second to last time I will have to see some of you. Now before we begin four of you have been exempt from the exam so congratulations Naruto, Hinata, Ken'o and Ai you pass" said Iruka.

He than began his long boring speech while the four aforementioned students started playing a game of go fish.

"Got any threes" asked Ken'o.

"Damn, how do you do that Ken'o" asked Naruto.

"I'm not saying" she replied.

"Got any aces" asked Ai.

"Go fish" said Hinata.

This went on until everybody passed.

"Ok those of you that passed come back tomorrow to get your team assignments" said Iruka.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(The next day)

"Ok I have your team assignments right here. For some reason they seem a little odd but they were approved by the hokage so" said Iruka.

"Sensei where's Mizuki sensei" asked a pink haired banshee named Sakura.

"He was caught trying to steal the forbidden scroll from the hokage" he left that comment on the air and started with the teams. Naruto tuned him out until he heard his name called.

"Team seven will be Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke" said Iruka.

"Sensei you do realize that this team will never work right. The emo refuses to work with anybody for any reason. The banshee fan girl refuses to do any work period. Than let's not forget the biggest problem, both of them seem to hate my guts for no reason" said Naruto.

"You always try to show up my Sasuke kun" shrieked Sakura.

"No you banshee I just do the best I can" retorted Naruto.

"Moving on, team eight is Yuhi Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba" read Iruka.

"Yahoo, now we can win Hinata over eh Akamaru" shouted Kiba.

"Kiba, that's never going to happen so just give up now" said Hinata in an exasperated voice.

"Team nine will consist of Ai and Ken'o Takai, and Shiro Tate" said Iruka.

"Team ten will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji" concluded Iruka.

"You will meet your jonin sensei after lunch.

............................................................................................................................................................................

That's all I have for this chapter. Next see how quickly we get to the wave arc and the twists that come with it. I hope you enjoy my hard work. I altered the harem a little bit go back to the harem page to see the changes. That's all for today review please, Ja ne.


	6. Teams and Making the Cut

A Promise Kept

Misashi Kishimoto still owns Naruto, and I still own nothing.

Key: "Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Shouting/demonic speaking"**

'**Kyubi speaking with Naruto in mindscape'**

"_Kyubi speaking to Naruto in his mind"_

"**JUTSU"**

............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 5: Teams and Making the Cut

............................................................................................................................................................................

It has been three hours since lunch and team seven still has not seen hide or hair of their sensei. Naruto was taking the time to meditate and sharpen his precarious control. Sasuke was brooding and trying to figure out how Naruto got so strong. Sakura was fawning over Sasuke and annoying him by asking for dates. At least until she said,

"Hey Sasuke kun do you think Naruto baka will drag us down".

"Hn" was his only reply.

"I mean he is so inferior to you, I'll bet he doesn't have your godlike physique" she continued.

"Hn" was again his reply but he was thinking 'She has no idea what she's talking about he puts every guy in the class to shame. I mean he looks like a Greek god in every fucking way. Thank Kami for communal showers'.

(AN: For those of you who didn't get it Sasuke is the uke (The submissive one in a gay relationship) in this fic.)

Naruto on the other hand while meditating was reflecting on his friends' jonin sensei.

FLASHBACK

Hinata, Naruto, Ai, and Ken'o were waiting for their sensei to take them away for their first team meeting. They were sad to be put on separate teams but knew it would be required. First it was Ai and Ken'o that were taken away.

"Team nine; come with me I am your sensei, Genma Shiranui. Follow me and we'll get this over with" said a man about 29 years old chewing a senbon needle. He wore the traditional jonin attire, with his hitaite tied like a bandana with the knot in the front. He had a bored look in his eyes and would occasionally bite firmly on the senbon.

"Well I guess this is good bye for now" said Ken'o standing up.

"We'll see you guys some time" said Ai giving both Naruto and Hinata a hug.

"I guess that just leaves us for now" said Naruto.

"Yup" was Hinatas only reply.

A few minutes later a jonin with red eyes and a strange shirt that looked as if it was made of layers of ripped medical wrappings. She had long black hair that looked like it has never seen a brush in the entirety of its life. She wore her hitaite in the traditional way around her forehead with the leaf crest centered.

"Team eight, I will be your sensei, my name is Kurenai Yuhi" said Kurenai.

"Wow that's our sensei, look at the hooters on her Akamaru, jackpot" (I hope you can guess who this is).

"Hello kaa san, I think this will be very interesting having you as a sensei" said Hinata getting off Narutos' lap much to both of their disappointments.

"I'll see you tonight Hina chan" said Naruto.

"Tonight then" said Hinata giving him a quick kiss.

FLASHBACK ENDS

That had been a little over three hours ago. It was all Sasuke and Sakura could do to not kill their sensei the instant he walked in the door.

Than the door opened and a man with hair that defies gravity stuck his head in.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes" was all he said before poofing away.

"Come on let's wake the dobe up and get up there" says Sasuke.

"There's only one problem Sasuke kun, he's not there" replied Sakura.

"Fine than let the dobe miss our first team meeting I don't care" said Sasuke.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Four minutes fifty-five seconds later on the roof)

"We made it" was all Sasuke could get out panting.

"Good now go and sit next to Naruto and we can begin" said the man.

"You mean the dobe's actually here" asked Sasuke.

"He was here before me" replied the man while thinking 'he looks like Minato sensei'.

"I decided to leave because I couldn't stand hearing being put down by my peers, my being here was just a fluke" said Naruto calmly.

"Ok now that we're all here how about we introduce ourselves, you know likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future that kind of stuff" said the man.

"Why don't you go first sensei" said Sakura.

"Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake I like many things and dislike many things. My dreams for the future are… well I have hobbies" said Kakashi.

Needless to say all three genin thought the same thing 'All we learned was his name.'

"Ok pinky you next" he said gesturing to Sakura.

While she was not happy about her nickname, she replied none the less.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like (looks at Sasuke), my hobbies include (looks at Sasuke again), my dreams for the future are (looks at Sasuke and squeals quietly)" Said Sakura.

"And your dislikes" asked Kakashi while thinking 'oh great a fan girl'

"NARUTO" she replied in an angry voice.

"I don't know if I can live without the approval of my teammates" replied said blond sarcastically.

"ENOUGH, from now on we will not say such things about each other, you go next emo boy" said Kakashi angrily.

"Call me emo again and I'll kill you. My name is Sasuke Uchiha I have only one like which I will not tell you. I dislike everything else. I have no hobbies" 'except for Naruto stalking.' He thought "and my dream is more of an ambition, to kill a certain man" said Sasuke in his usual stoic mask.

"Ok you next Minato wannabe" said Kakashi while thinking 'great so far I have an emo, a fan girl, and a mini me of my sensei'.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. My likes are my godfather Jiraiya of the Gama, Hinata chan, Ai chan, Ken'o chan, Icha Icha Paradise, gama and kitsune, and ramen. My hobbies include reading Icha Icha Paradise, spending time with Hinata chan, Ai chan, and Ken'o chan, training with them and Shugo my kitsune partner, and peeping on them with their permission (Everyone has those huge pure white eyes with a dumbfounded look on their faces). My dislikes are arrogant bastards, rapists, child molesters, child abusers, those who make judgments about someone before they actually get to know them, and disrespecting women. My dream is to become hokage and restore my clan to its former glory with the help of Hinata chan, Ai chan, and Ken'o chan, as well as any other women that I like and they approve of" said Naruto.

Kakashi had only one thing to say to Naruto after that.

"What the fuck, you are like a conglomeration of Minato and Jiraiya. You respectfully peep on women, hate people who abuse others sexually and physically, and you are a perverted gentleman"

"That about covers the gist of it" said Naruto.

At this point in time Kakashi fainted from shock dropping his little orange book in the process.

"Oh Kami, he reads the same book I do" said Naruto happily.

"You mean to tell me we have a pervert for a sensei, I swear Kami hates me" said Sasuke.

"You got that right emo boy" said Naruto.

At that time Kakashi woke up and explained to them about the true genin test. He told them to meet him at training ground seven at four o'clock am and to not eat breakfast.

"Kakashi sensei, if we have to be there at that time than you better be there too. If you're not, prepare for the worst day of your life" said Naruto warning him to ensure they didn't waste time.

Kakashi shuddered knowing that it was no bluff. Everyone in Konoha except for the hokage, Jiraiya, Hinata, Ai, Ken'o, Teuchi (the Ichiraku ramen stand owner), and Ayame (Teuchis' daughter) have been subjected to the pranks of the blond. He had never been caught once fooling even ANBU with his fox like wit. The only ones capable of catching the blond were Hinata, Ai, Ken'o, and Iruka. The reasons for Iruka were unknown but the others everybody knew. The entire village knew about Naruto's engagement to the three kunoichi. It wasn't as if they even tried to hide it, but people still wondered how those four manage to catch the blond after a prank. They never actually took him to the hokage and were never ordered to, so it never counted as a capture.

"See you tomorrow" said Kakashi before poofing away to read his book.

"What he said" said Naruto before doing the same.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(At the Gama house)

"Hey I'm home" yelled Naruto as he entered the living room.

"Welcome home squirt" replied Jiraiya.

"Naruto kun" was all Hinata said before she tackle glomped him.

"Hey Hina chan I missed you too" said Naruto merrily.

"So what did you think of your sensei" she asked excitedly.

"I think he's a lazy pervert who will favor the Uchiha over me and my other teammate" responded Naruto solemnly.

"You really can't judge him on being a pervert Naruto kun" said Hinata scolding.

"I'm not, but that's not to say I'm wrong about the other traits I mentioned" he responded.

"I know" she said.

"So how was meeting your team Hina Chan" asked Naruto.

"Well enough but Kiba kept hitting on me and kaa san so that got really annoying" she said.

"That bastard, I knew I should have neutered him when you caught him masturbating while peeping on you last year" fumed Naruto angrily.

"You were peeping to you know" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yah, but I wasn't jacking off to it, you know I'm better than that" he replied.

"True you are much more of a gentleman, and you at least ask me. That reminds me are we still on for tonight" she asked excitedly.

"You read my mind Hina chan, I'll be by the eastern window tonight" he said with a perverted giggle.

"Maybe tonight I'll give you a bit more of a show than usual" she said with a wink walking away.

This caused Naruto to get a minor nosebleed. The last time Hinata said that to him he got to see more of hers', Ais', and Ken'os' cleavage at the same time. He passed out for three days from lack of blood and got a nose bleed from even looking at them.

"So what will the extra show be tonight Hina chan" he asked excitedly.

"You'll see Naru kun. I don't want to spoil the surprise" she responded giggling.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(About 5 hours later by the eastern window)

Naruto was getting situated with his binoculars on a tree branch just as Hinata was entering the room. She started by unzipping her jacked and throwing it in a corner. Than she removed her shirt leaving only her bra. She wiggled her hips as she slid down her pants slowly yet seductively for her viewer. Than careful so as to not let him see more than she wants she removed her panties and let him see her perfect peach shaped ass.

The instant Naruto saw this he had a massive nosebleed that launched him from the branch he was sitting on right into the street below. Hearing his crash Hinata put all of her cloths back on and went outside to bring him in. As she passed Jiraiya he asked

"So what did he get to see tonight?"

"I just let him see my bare ass, I think he liked it" she replied.

"Use this on him so he can clean himself up" said Jiraiya tossing her a vial of smelling salts.

"Thanks good night" she said as she drug him upstairs. After she woke him up and they both cleaned up they went to bed.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Training ground 7, 4:00 AM)

"Sasuke kun, let's go out on a date to celebrate after we pass today" said Sakura as soon as she saw him.

"NO" was his only reply.

"Good morning emo, banshee" said Naruto in his normal boisterous manner, receiving a death glare from both Sasuke and Sakura at the same time.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK NARUTO BAKA, SASUKE KUN ISN'T EMO AND I'M NOT A BANSHEE" yelled Sakura.

"Yesh, you do realize that you just proved me right by yelling that don't you, and Sasuke proved me right by just brooding and not saying anything" said Naruto. This left Sakura speechless and Sasukes' eyes widened at the logic.

"Well you're still a baka and a dobe" said Sasuke thinking he was winning by insulting Naruto.

"You know being the dobe is really better than the rookie of the year" said Naruto stunning his teammates yet again.

"How so, being rookie of the year is proof that I am better than you" said Sasuke smugly.

"Sakura what are the jutsu Sasuke knows" asked Naruto.

"Gokakyuu, and the academy jutsu, oh and the phoenix flower jutsu" she said proudly.

"And what do I know" asked Naruto.

"Kamikaze, Kazeryuudan, Kuchiyose, and Kagebunshin" said Sakura with disdain.

"But I know many more than just that. While I could ask any one of Sasukes' fan girls to learn all of his techniques, you all still have no idea to my true power. Deception is a shinobis' best friend and that goes doubly so for kunoichi" said Naruto in a lecturing tone.

This stunned both Sasuke and Sakura into silence again because logically it made sense. They now knew why Shino hardly tried and got a fairly low position in class, and why Ai, Ken'o, and Hinata were just above him on the roster tying for second worst in the class. As they were contemplating this they heard a poof of smoke about two hours later. When it cleared they saw Kakashi standing there with his classic eye smile.

"Yo" was his only greeting.

"Hey sensei, listen could we get this done soon tou san has training scheduled in about three hours and I really don't want to be late" said Naruto anxiously.

"And why is that Naruto, why do you seem so awake at this time for that matter. I told all of you to be here by 4 AM and yet you seem like it's nothing to you" said Kakashi starting to sweat a little.

"As to your first question if I'm late to training tou san pushes me so hard I can't even move for three days" said Naruto with a shiver. At hearing this Kakashi really started to sweat.

"How many times have you been late to training before" he asked.

"Hold on now for your second question we usually get to training at that time anyways so it's no change in schedule for me and tou san has already started me on sleep depravation training, now for your final question I've been late approx 1/10 of the time" said Naruto.

Kakashi was practically shitting himself, only ANBU really start on sleep depravation training, and to miss one out of every ten practices to be pushed so hard must have made him into a monster of a fighter.

"Naruto what level would you place you're skills at" asked Kakashi wanting to know what he was getting himself into.

"Roughly low to mid jonin" responded Naruto nonchalantly.

"Let's just get this test over with" said Sasuke pissed that he was being overlooked.

"Ok I set the timer on this alarm to go off in two and a half hours, that's how long you have to get these bells from me" started Kakashi.

"But sensei there are only two bells" said Sakura confused.

"Very good you can count" taunted Kakashi to a pissed Sakura, "that means that one of you will defiantly fail and get sent back to the academy" he finished scaring the crap out of Sasuke and Sakura.

"So I assume the real test is teamwork, just like I told Iruka sensei this team will never pass" said Naruto stunning Kakashi into dropping the bells. No student had ever found out the true meaning of his test or called him out on it in all his time of being a jonin sensei.

"How did you figure it out so quickly" asked Kakashi before he could stop himself.

"Logic, there has never been a two man cell in the history of Konoha. After realizing this it became obvious why you brought two bells, you intended to split us up from the beginning to see if we could put the team before ourselves" stated Naruto stunning Kakashi with his logic.

"And why do you say this team will never pass" he asked deadpanning because Naruto failed to realize that they passed when he called him out.

"Emo boy refuses to work with anyone thinking he can take on the world and win, and the pink banshee refuses to work period" said Naruto repeating what he said to Iruka.

"Well, all I can say to that is… You all pass" said Kakashi happily.

"What" was Sasukes' brilliant reply?

"Regardless of what I just learned you passed the instant Naruto called me out. There's no point to testing your teamwork if you know that's what I'm looking for" said Kakashi with a shrug.

"Well works for me see ya" said Kakashi hoping to poof away before Naruto remembered his threat from yesterday.

"Kakashi sensei, aren't you forgetting something" asked Naruto with a grin that scared Kakashi into paralysis.

"No, not t-t-that I c-c-c-c-can think o-of" he said stuttering.

"Looks like you're in for the worst day of your life" said Naruto. For the next few hours the entire Village was woken up to the sounds of extremely high pitched screams of both pain and terror.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Noon the Hokages' office)

"All right I guess Kakashi failed his team again so we'll start without him" said the aged hokage disappointed.

"It is a shame the last Uchiha had to fail because of that demon brat" said Ebisu before chocking and falling to his knees from the killing intent coming off of the hokage.

"I warned everyone not to refer to Naruto in that manner **ever**, this is your only warning Ebisu" said the Hokage. Just as he was about to speak again a poof of smoke in Kakashis' place stunned everyone into silence. Kakashi arrived at 12:00 on the dot.

"It's the end of the world, Kakashi was actually on time" yelled an unnamed Jonin.

"Silence" was all the hokage said before order was restored. "Now let's begin with the passing teams" he said in a much kinder voice.

"Team one failed" said the unnamed Jonin.

"Team two failed" said another.

"Team three failed" said Hayate Gekko.

"Team four failed" said Ebisu.

"Team five failed" said another unnamed jonin.

"Team six failed" said the last unnamed jonin.

"Kakashis' team failed so let's move on" said Ebisu.

"Fuck off Ebisu, for your information my team passed before the test even truly started" said Kakashi stunning all of the jonin there. Not only did his team pass but they did it before the test even started, and his was the hardest test of them all.

"I guess Uchiha sama proved his worth yet again" said Ebisu.

"I reiterate, fuck off. It was Naruto who let his team pass by calling me out as I was explaining the test to them. No point in a test like that if they know the answer off the bat" said Kakashi casting a glare towards Ebisu.

"Enough lets continue, by the way Kakashi congratulations on your first team" said Sarutobi smiling at him.

"Team eight passed, if a little roughly" said Kurenai with an eye twitch while thinking 'Must not kill the Inuzuka heir' repeating itself like a mantra in her head.

"Team nine passed" said Genma lazily.

"Team ten passed" said Asuma Sarutobi.

"Well this is indeed a gift for once in a long time we have four passing teams. Things are going to be very hectic for a long time. I'm glad Naruto suggested I use Kagebunshin for the paperwork" said Sarutobi remembering the day well.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Saru jiji, would you help train me today" asked a five year old Naruto.

"I'm sorry, I'd love to but I can't not with all this paperwork" said Sarutobi sadly.

"Hey Saru jiji do you know how to use the Kagebunshin" asked Naruto.

"Yes, why" responded Sarutobi confused.

"Why not just make a couple of clones to help you, I mean you learn everything they learn and they have all of your knowledge beforehand" asked Naruto. The second those words left his mouth the pipe dropped from Sarutobis' mouth and his eyes got as big as saucers. The only thought going through his head were 'Kami he's right why didn't I think of that before, I mean I'm called the god of shinobi for Kamis' sake. WAIT JUST A MINUTE, DID I JUST GET SCHOOLED BY A FIVE YEAR OLD'. After this thought ran through his head his brain overheated and shut down. Meanwhile Naruto had already left to go train with Jiraiya and Hinata.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Well we best get back to our duties good bye" said Sarutobi dismissing them all.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Hey guys its Thymistacles again. Sorry for the late update but I've had major writers block, and the times I did have good ideas I had no computer to type them up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I intend to fix the little problem in the last chapter as soon as I can. Well hope you enjoy and keep reading. By the way what did you think of Narutos' little preview. Please review or flame your choice. Ja ne.


	7. The Mission to Wave and the first Death

A Promise Kept

I don't own Naruto or any of its' characters.

Key: "Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Shouting/demonic speaking"**

'**Kyubi speaking with Naruto in mindscape'**

"_Kyubi speaking to Naruto in his mind"_

"**JUTSU"**

_**Flashback**_

............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 6: The mission to wave and the first death

............................................................................................................................................................................

"This is ero-kitsune in position" said a Naruto over a radio.

"This is pink banshee in position. Naruto I'm going to kill you for these code names" said Sakura.

"This is blue emo in position, and Naruto I am so going to shove a kunai up your ass when this is over" said an irate Sasuke.

"This is white eye in position, and if either of you touch my Naruto kun I will Jyuuken you so you will never have children again" said Hinata.

"This is Kakai in position" said Shino in his emotionless voice.

"This is ero-inu in position, Hinata why won't you dump that worthless blond and go out with a real man. I can show you a really good time" said Kiba just being his perverted self.

"This is red eye in position, and guys save this shit for after the mission" said Kurenai.

"This is Cyclops in position, move!" said Kakashi setting the plan into motion.

"GOTCHA BITCH" yelled Naruto holding a cat by the scruff of it's neck over his head.

"Confirm target" said Kakashi.

"Confirmed, target has a red ribbon on its' right ear that says Tora" confirmed Hinata.

"Well done team, capture lost pet Tora success" said Kurenai.

"Lets report to the hokage tower and finish up" said Kakashi.

So they headed off walking together. Naruto was being turned into a living scratching post by Tora. Hinata decided to end his suffering by taking Tora and tossing her to Kiba. The only reason she didn't hold Tora herself was because she was still pissed at Kiba for the first joint team meeting.

FLASHBACK

_**(Hokage office two weeks ago)**_

_**"Now teams seven and eight, because of extenuating circumstances you will be made into a joint team with two senseis. Before you protest it is because your teams will compliment each other very well" said Sarutobi.**_

_**"Hokage sama this will be a waste of time why put such weaklings on the same team as Sasuke kun. All he really needs is me and then (high pitched girlish squeal)" said Sakura in her usual fan girl mode.**_

_**"Ow, does the banshee have to shriek in such a high pitched voice. Hina chan are my ears bleeding I can't see" asked Naruto wincing.**_

_** "It's alright Naru kun, want me to make it all better" asked Hinata in an innocent voice.**_

_**"Please do" said Naruto.**_

_**"Ok" said Hinata. She then grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Naruto in turn kissed back licking her bottom lip asking for entrance. She complied, immediately opening her mouth and waging a fierce battle with his tongue moaning in ecstasy. When they broke for air everyone except for the hokage and Kurenai were stunned with wide eyes (though with Shino you couldn't tell).**_

_**"What the hell Naruto you pervert why would you do that in front of the hokage or in public for that matter" yelled Sakura.**_

_**"Hey at least she isn't proclaiming to the world about how she wants to sleep with the Uchiha prick" said Naruto defensively.**_

_**That got her to shut up quickly. Kiba not wanting to be outdone by the worthless dobe (In his mind anyways) started to walk towards Hinata when he 'tripped' (cough porously cough) and reached out for balance. He 'accidentally' grabbed Hinatas' left breast. Immediately the room was filled with so much killing intent that the only people not floored by it were Naruto, Hinata, and just barely the Sandaime.**_

_**"Kiba if you ever do that again I will kill you in the most painful way imaginable. As it is the only reason I haven't started now is Hinata, because if I kill you than she won't be able to do any missions, but heed my words because that will **__**NOT**__** stop me next time" said Naruto in a deceptively calm voice.**_

_**"As if you could lay a finger on me dobe" said Kiba defiantly once the Ki was removed.**_

FLASHBACK END

"Damn it Hinata get this thing off of me" yelled Kiba as he was given even worse treatment than Naruto.

"No, deal with it" said Hinata glaring at Kiba.

"Come on I said I was sorry, besides you're too good for Naruto. He's a baka, a dobe, and an all around loser that would never know how to make you feel good, at least not like I can" said Kiba with a perverted grin at that last statement while getting his head chewed on by Tora (Think of Yachiru and Ikkaku from Bleach).

"As if you could do anything to please me Kiba, Naruto kun on the other hand has the equipment, knowledge, and stamina to please _every_ woman in the village twice over" said Hinata making everyone go wide eyed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW, never talk about Naruto baka like that again. He's probably nothing compared to Sasuke kun anyways. Wait, how do you know any of this about Naruto" asked Sakura.

"Let's just say I'm not the only perverted one that sleeps in that room. Isn't that right Hina chan? I swear you Ai chan and Ken'o chan are just as if not more perverted than me" said Naruto with a smirk while Hinata blushed a light pink.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Naruto" asked Kiba angrily.

"It means that She Ai chan and Ken'o chan all took a look at their Christmas present early" said Naruto with a perverted smirk.

"You mean you knew that whole time? Hold on you were going to do that for our Christmas present" said Hinata with excitement.

"Is that what you three want" asked Naruto.

"Don't even answer that question now. We're here" said Kurenai blushing madly while Kakashi giggled perversely.

"Alright teams seven and eight, mission success. Now for your next mission you have the options of gardening, baby sitting for a council elder, fixing a broken aqua duct…" he was about to continue but was interrupted by a scream of,

"NO TORA COME BACK"

"…Or retrieving the Daimyos' cat" sighed the old man.

"Hey jiji why not let us take a harder mission. We've done the required amount of d ranks, and our skills are getting rusty from lack of use. And before you say no and that we aren't ready, who's to say we aren't. I mean you never know your limits unless you push yourself to the edge. So what do you say old man" asked Naruto.

"You have a point, but this will be a joint mission. Before you start complaining, it's not because I don't trust you. I don't trust the client, he seems too nervous" said the Hokage.

"What is the mission and who will be joining us" asked Kurenai accepting the explanation.

"It is a simple escort mission to wave, and the team joining you is team nine lead by Genma Shiranui. Please send the client and team in" asked Sarutobi.

The door opened letting in team nine first. The instant they saw who they were working with a loud scream of,

"NARUTO KUN" was heard throughout the village. Said boy was then tackle glomped by the two female members of the team. They started giving him kisses all over his face when they were interrupted by Hinata.

"Hey you guys got any room down there" she asked with a smirk.

"Don't we always Hina chan? Now get your perfect tight little ass down here" said Naruto grinning over their heads.

"Sorry to interrupt this touching moment but we still have to meet the client, so get up" said an irritated Kurenai.

"Right sorry" all three of them said.

"Please send in the client" said Sarutobi.

A man looking to be in his late sixties enters the room holding a bottle. He wore a brown tunic with tan pants and a light brown sash. He had a straw hat hanging from his neck and glasses on his nose. The most noticeable thing about him to Naruto and Kiba though was the overpowering odor of sake permeating from his pores. It made both of them gag and cover their noses, but while Kiba was suffering alone Naruto had three girls attempting to fix the problem.

"What is this!? I asked for ninjas, these brats don't even look as if they could fight their way out of a wet paper bag" said the man.

"And that is the very reason you would be dead right now" said Naruto in a nasally voice (he has a cloths pin on his nose) from behind the man with his zanpaktou drawn the tip pointed right at the mans eye. He looked down to see Hinata with her tonfas drawn one pointed at both of his knees. To his left was Ai with her staff pointed at a pressure point on his neck that would cause instant death (not that he knew that). To his right was Ken'o with her hammer poised to crush his head in a moments notice. The Naruto, Hinata, Ai, and Ken'o with the others disappeared in different ways. The Naruto in a poof of smoke, the Hinata in a splash of water, the Ai in a pile of mud, and the Ken'o in a wave of fire. The man at this point was shitting himself thinking, 'Note to self: Don't insult the blond one or the women, it could prove hazardous to my health.'

"Put your weapons down, it's bad business to attack the client" said Kakashi bored.

"We weren't attacking him just proving a point; don't insult the ones hired to protect you" said Ai in a calm voice putting her staff back.

"Yeah, I mean the others I don't particularly care about, but when you insult Naruto kun you cross the line" said Ken'o just like her sister. While the client was thinking, 'Ok revision on the note to self: Don't insult the blond PERIOD.'

"Just don't o it again" said Kurenai.

"Yes ma'am" they all replied.

"Ken'o I was wondering what was up with your bunshin, I've never seen one just poof away in fire" asked Sarutobi.

"It was an invention of Naruto kuns'. He thought if there were elemental bunshin for water and earth why not make one for every element. Since it's his invention I'll let him explain" said Ken'o.

"Naruto" they all asked expectantly.

"As you all know the only elemental bunshins that were originally created were the mizu and tsuki bunshin. Seeing this I decided to experiment with different elemental bunshin. I started with fire and created the hibunshin as you saw. It has the same properties as a fire would but completely under the clones' control. These clones are really smart and can fight and plan for themselves which makes them perfect for strategizing with or if you just want to have a conversation with yourself. Next was the kazebunshin, these are perfect for recon as well as assassinations. When created they can become completely invisible this includes to the Byakugan and Sharingan. They are the swiftest bunshin of the bunch and can cut through anything with their bare hands using pure elemental manipulation. Not as smart as the hibunshin but still clever. They also have the memory recall ability of the Kagebunshin. Lastly I created the raibunshin; these as you can guess are made of lightning. They are the dumbest of the bunch but also the best fighters. They take improvisation to the extreme by being completely random. If they speak don't expect them to make any sense. They also have absolutely no control over their elemental abilities, which is another reason they are the best fighters. That way even if you block the attack you get a nasty shock that will paralyze you for about three to four hours. It will also leave you stuff for about a week. And as an unexpected side effect it will also give you an erection that will last for about a full day regardless of stimulation" finished Naruto making all the people present wide eyed.

"Naruto kun you never told us you perfected the raibunshin" said Ai in a mock hurt voice.

"Yeah and you never told us about that delicious side effect" said Ken'o with a perverted gleam in her eye.

"First off I didn't perfect it, and lastly that look in Ken'o chans' eyes is exactly the reason I didn't tell you about that side effect. I'd really rather not get shocked and then raped. I mean honestly if you would want it that badly just ask" said Naruto.

"REALLY" yelled Ai, Ken'o and Hinata.

"Yup, but we should leave this conversation for later for now we have a mission" replied Naruto putting on a serious face.

"Glad you decided to let us continue, now your mission is to escort Tazuna here home and guard him once there while he is completing his bridge" said Sarutobi calmly.

"Alright teams we meet at the south gate in an hour" said Kakashi.

"Just be on time sensei, I really want to keep this trip a pleasant as possible. Besides I'm sure you remember what happened the last time you were late" said Naruto with an evil glint in his eyes, sending shivers down every ones spine except for Ken'o, Ai, and Hinata.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what did happen" asked Genma worriedly.

"To put it simply, I had Shugo command all the foxes in the area to make his life a living hell. A prank here and a trap there as well as a few destroyed Icha Icha books, (he, Ai, Ken'o, and Kakashi all sob at this) and you have my instant recipe for hell on earth centered around one single person" said Naruto with a sadistic smile.

"Who the hell is Shugo and how does he command foxes" asked a confused Kiba.

"Shugo is my fox partner, like Akamaru is to you" responded Naruto simply.

"Bullshit if he's your animal companion then why isn't he around you" demanded Kiba with a smirk of victory.

"Simple dumbass, he's lazy when he can be which means unless it's for something important he sleeps in at home. He'll be coming on the mission by the way, just an added precaution" said Naruto deflating Kiba by quite a bit.

"But…" he was about to retort before being cut off by Naruto.

"Teamwork isn't an issue, we have a natural rhythm that we maintain by training everyday" said Naruto.

"But…" he started before being cut off.

"Just give up Kiba. Naruto kun has you beat" said Hinata losing her patience.

"Right well I'll see you guys later" said Kakashi poofing away.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(The Gama house)

"Hey tou san I'll be heading out for a long term mission" yelled Naruto when he got home.

"How long will you be gone" asked Jiraiya.

"I'm not sure but it shouldn't be more than two months" responded Naruto.

"Alright, just be careful" said Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya san" said Kurenai as she entered the house.

"Hello Kurenai san what can I do for you today" asked Jiraiya happily.

"I need someone to watch Hanabi for me while I'm gone with my team on a mission" said Kurenai.

"Say no more I'm your man" said Jiraiya with a smile (Not a perverted one).

"Thank you, we shouldn't be more than…" she began.

"I know Naruto already told me, he's upstairs sealing his gear and getting Shugo ready" said Jiraiya to her unasked question.

"Thank you" she said again before heading home to pack herself.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(South Gate 55 minutes later)

"Are we going yet" asked an impatient Kiba.

"Hold on, Kakashi has a few minutes left before we make his life a living hell" responded Naruto from his position on the bench with Hinata on his lap and Ai and Ken'o on either side a tail wrapped around their waists.

Kakashi poofed into existence with exactly 0.00001 seconds to spare, he checked his watch and saw just how close he cut it.

"Right on time Kakashi sensei looks like we may have a pleasant trip after all" said Naruto standing up, much to the girls' disappointment.

"Yes well let's just head out, I want to get home" said Tazuna.

"Right ok everybody get in the manji defense formation, Sasuke is point Naruto and Kiba take the flanks, Ai and Ken'o internal rear defense. Shino internal point, Shiro secondary internal point, Hinata rear guard, and Sakura internal rear guard" ordered Genma.

"Hai" was the general response with an 'hn' from Sasuke.

"I've never heard of the manji defense formation before, when was it created" asked Kurenai.

"He he he, I guess you wouldn't know it. It was created in the second great ninja war for three, three man cells to work together in guarding a very high level client from numerous threats. It was made to be the perfect defense and it really lives up to that title. There hasn't been a single skirmish since then that this formation has lost the client" explained Kakashi.

"So I guess that means you see me as a super awesome high priority client" said Tazuna.

"Not really, it's just this is the easiest way to organize three teams of genin without much hassle" said Genma.

"Whatever lets' just get this mission over with" said Sasuke being his duck ass self.

They started off. After walking for a few minutes Sakura decided to ask the client a few questions (AN/Rant: I'm not typing up this explanation, it pisses me off, I mean she is supposed to be the fucking brains of her team, this shit should be common knowledge they teach in the academy).

After they continued walking for a few hours they came across a puddle on the side of the road. Now it's a pretty hot day so these are the thoughts of the people who see it.

'You got to be fucking kidding me, it hasn't rained in weeks and it's a broiling day these guys must be retards' thought Naruto.

'Wow what a weak disguise these guys need some remedial training' thought Hinata.

'I wonder if I could trick Naruto while on this mission so I can ravish him and finally end this madness' thought SasUKE.

'That's a very poor genjutsu I bet even pinky can see through it' thought Ai.

'I wonder if I can finally seduce Sasuke kun on this mission. Maybe he'll finally proclaim his love for me' thought Sakura.

'That is truly pathetic if I can see through it, I mean I'm a taijutsu specialist Kamis' sake' thought Ken'o.

'A poor genjutsu we must be wary' thought Shino and Shiro.

'How do I get Hinata to be mine, I know I'll take her from behind and force her to become my mate' thought Kiba.

'Oh boy he's too wrapped up in trying to get that human female again to notice the genjutsu. I swear he would die so quickly without me' thought Akamaru.

'Humans make the most pathetic disguises, now if they were part kitsune oh the dangers they would pose' thought Shugo.

'A genjutsu let's test our students and see how they handle the situation' thought all of the jonin senseis.

Suddenly as they passé it two figures burst out and wrapped a long spiked chain around all three jonin.

"Three down" one said as they tightened the chain cutting the jonin to ribbons.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Sakura.

"Four down" said the other as they wrapped the chain around Sakura pulling it tight. Ai got there just in time to stop it from cutting her to pieces but it was already too late. Sakura slumped to the ground dead.

"Hinata, Ken'o cover the client. Sasuke, Kiba, Shiro take out the brother on the right. Shino, Ai your with me on the left hypolition formation go" yelled Naruto. They all just acted on instinct and listened. If it hadn't been a life or death situation Sasuke and Kiba would have argued against Naruto.

Sasuke first took out the chain forcing them to separate and head in different directions. Kiba charged the brother on the right shoulder tackling him right into Shiro who hit a pressure point on the neck knocking him out for a half hour.

"Once Sasuke took out the chain Shino and Ai got into position. Ai cast a genjutsu to confuse the enemy while Shino sent his bugs in to weaken him. Naruto then drew his zanpaktou and smashed the flat of the blade on the top of the brothers' head.

Suddenly they heard clapping. They looked into the tree line to see all three senseis sitting on a different branch.

"Well done, good teamwork from all of you. Naruto I'm proud at how you took charge as soon as you saw what happened. Now tell me why didn't you kill them" asked Kakashi with his usual eye smile.

"Two reasons we need information, and these guys can supply it. Secondly we can use them for some leverage" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Hey why hasn't Sakura come out of the woods like you guys did" asked Kiba.

"That must have been the real Sakura then. No kawarimi like senseis" said Hinata without batting an eyelash.

"You seem rather calm about it" asked Shiro with a raised eyebrow.

"None of us really cared for her. I know it hurts Kakashi sensei to see us so aloof but it was her own fault. Everyone else saw through the genjutsu, even Ken'o and she's a taijutsu type who sucks at genjutsu" said Naruto. Kiba and Sasuke had the decency to look abashed at missing such an obvious disguise.

"Now perhaps you would be so kind as to explain why there are ninja after you" asked Kurenai to Tazuna.

"Alright, you see there is this really scary man out to kill me. You may have heard of him, his name is Gatou" said Tazuna sadly.

"Gatou, as in the industrial shipping company Gatou" asked Kiba surprising everybody.

"Isn't he one of the few truly rich men in the world" asked Ai.

"Yes, but more importantly, HOW THE HELL DID KIBA KNOW THAT HE DOESN'T KNW ANYTHING" shouted Kurenai.

"What his company sells the best squeaky toys in all fire country" said Kiba shrugging his shoulders.

"I should have known a dog's reason for knowing anything, their own entertainment" said Naruto with a chuckle.

"Shut up Naruto before I…" he was cut off when Naruto pulled out a squeaky ball and threw it a few feet away.

"That should shut him up for a little while, now please continue" said Naruto to Tazuna.

"The shipping company is just a front for Gatou to traffic drugs and other illegal goods like guns and slaves. He came to wave in the guise of a business venture, only he took control. After he took our trade routes he bled us dry with taxes cutting our wages to less than minimum to survive. When we can't pay he takes what you cherish most. He uses the daughters he takes for concubines and the sons for slaves. This bridge I'm building is our last hope. If I can finish it, than we can finally live again" said Tazuna.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going on. I would never leave now that I know the shit they have to go through" said Naruto.

"I'm in, nobody should have to go through with that" said Hinata.

"Count us in" said Ai and Ken'o at the same time.

"If the dobe goes on so do I" said Sasuke.

"Hey someone needs to protect Hinata, since Naruto never will be able to" said Kiba.

"It's only logical we continue" said both Shino and Shiro at the same time in the same tone of voice creeping everyone out.

"We follow our students" said Genma speaking for all the jonin.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this will mean to my people" said Tazuna crying.

"What are we waiting for, let's haul ass" said Naruto heading off with the others in tow.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Hey guys, Thymistacles here. Sorry it took so long to update, I've had a lot going on lately. I finally found some inspiration for writing this fic so that cleared up my writers block. I'm working on all of my fics and hope to update them all soon. I have been kind of disappointed with the lack of reviews I got for the fic Kenpachi Kurosaki. I do have to thank Foxykitsuneyoko, for being the first and so far only person to review the second chapter. By the way Dracohalo117, I should soon be able to update Succubi King soon, and by the way please update your stories soon especially Respect Gained Trust Lost. Well that's all I have to say, please review or flame I don't care which. Ja ne.


	8. The Demon of Mist and a Quick Peek

A Promise Kept

I don't own Naruto or any of its' characters.

Key: "Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Shouting/demonic speaking"**

'**Kyubi speaking with Naruto in mindscape'**

"_Kyubi speaking to Naruto in his mind"_

"**JUTSU"**

_**Flashback**_

............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 7: The Demon of Mist and a Quick Peek

............................................................................................................................................................................

While everyone was walking down the road to Nami no Kuni Naruto decides to scout ahead for any problems that might hamper their progress. So he bolts off into the trees leaving the Onikyodai in Kakashis' capable hands. The second he was gone Ai asked a question that had been bugging her for some time.

"So Hinata, you've been around Naruto more than us and with your Byakugan you probably know how much he's grown" said Ai leaving her statement out in the open. Everyone was listening intently to hear her answer, the guys to know what they're up against (with the exception of Sasuke (we all know why that is)), and the girls just to know (while Kurenai may not like Naruto in a romantic light she still wants to know how he compares to Gai (YES I'M PAIRING KURENAI WITH GAI, MUWAHA HA HA HA HA HA (this may be negotiable, but I feel that even the eccentric spandex junkie deserves some love from a hot girl))).

"Well if you really want to know it's growth rate is enormous, you remember how big it was when we were eight right" she asked.

"Yeah about 8 inches in length and 1½ inches thick" responded Ken'o, shocking everybody. The same thought ran through all of their heads,

'HOW CAN AN EIGHT YEAR OLD PUT SUCH SHAME TO A FULL GROWN MAN'. They were almost afraid to learn how big it was now.

"Well now it's about 12 inches long and 3 inches thick, and that's limp" responded Hinata.

'HOLY FUCKING SHIT, HE'S NO MAN HE'S A FUCKING ANIMAL' were the collective thoughts of everyone except for Hinata, Ai, and Ken'o.

'Well he may be bigger than Gai, but it's only by so much. I mean Gai is 9 inches long and 2 inches thick' thought Kurenai.

"I think it's probably prudent to drop this conversation here and now" said Kakashi with desperation barely hidden in his voice.

"What's the matter Kakashi, afraid that you're out classed by your own student" asked Genma jokingly.

"No, I'm just not comfortable with the direction of the conversation, I mean honestly do you want to hear more about this" asked Kakashi.

"Now that you mention it no" replied Genma.

After that they continued on in silence, until they came across Naruto waiting at the ocean.

"Took you long enough, what kept you" asked Naruto calmly.

"A conversation about your inadequacy" said Kiba.

"Oh that's cool" said Naruto completely unfazed. This pissed Kiba off even more because he wanted Naruto to blow his top and yell at him. They waited in silence for about ten minutes before they saw a boat coming.

"Thank you very much old friend" said Tazuna to the boatman.

"No problem, you and your bridge are the hope of the people. Just make sure you finish it so we can be free of Gatou" said the boatman in a hushed voice. They rode on in silence for about a half hour before Naruto decided it was time to get some information from their prisoners.

"Ok, I'm going to ask you guys some questions, and you're going to give me answers, or else" he said menacingly.

"Ha, what could you do to us, you wimpy genin" said Gouzu smugly.

"If you don't answer I'll just (bends down and whispers into their ears)" said Naruto. Whatever he said must have scared the living shit out of them because their eyes got wide and they literally said everything they knew, including when they were potty trained.

"Naruto how the hell did you do that" asked Genma shocked that a genin could break two high level chunin with just a few words. As far as he knew not even Ibiki could do that.

"That's my little secret" said Naruto with his foxy grin.

"You threatened them with that jutsu, didn't you" asked Shugo scaring the crap out of everyone except for Naruto and Hinata.

"Holy hell a talking fox" shouted Tazuna.

"I never knew Shugo could speak human tongue, what other secrets have you been hiding Naruto kun" asked Ai with her brow raised.

"And what exactly did he mean by that jutsu" asked Ken'o with her brow raised like her sister.

"Every shinobi has secrets, it's just our nature. What he meant by that jutsu is, well I've been working on an unbreakable genjutsu that's meant to break the mind of whoever sees it. I won't tell you what it is because even that is disturbing in and of itself, and would probably break the minds of civilians just by hearing the description" said Naruto making all the jonin deadpan at the thought of such a disturbing genjutsu.

"Let me guess you described it to Gouzu and Meizu, to get them to spill their guts" asked Kakashi.

"Pretty much" replied Naruto.

"Damn, that's just cruel and unusual" said Shugo getting a nod from Gouzu and Meizu. After this they sailed on until a stone structure became visible in the mist.

"So that's the bridge huh, it's smaller than I thought it would be" asked Kiba looking unimpressed.

"That's what she said" sniggered Naruto making the others laugh and Kiba blush.

"That bridge is the symbol of our hope. Soon it will be complete and we will be free from Gatous' tyranny" said Tazuna with a smile.

"We're too close to use the motor, I'll have to row from here on in" said the boatman.

They reached Land with no mishaps and continued on their way with Naruto taking point.

"Listen, according to these two we will have to fight Zabuza the demon of the hidden mist next. I want a crack at him when we fight so I can gauge my kenjutsu against his" said Naruto with a smirk.

"I don't think that's a good idea Naruto, Zabuza is an S class missing nin and despite your training with Jiraiya sama I doubt you can handle him" said Kakashi sternly closing the matter.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(At an undisclosed location)

"Your minions failed. I don't even know why I hired you" ranted a squat little man with dark round glasses and a goatee. He suddenly found the point of a huge blade mere inches away from his face.

"Shut the fuck up. I said I'll kill them and I meant it. Now get out of my sight you disgust me Gatou" said a figure sitting on a couch holding the blade…with one arm…extended fully out. He was tall maybe 6'5 with bandages covering his face. His hair was black and spiky with a headband with the symbol of mist off set and slanted on his head the metal plate facing the left (no not Kakashi style). He wore no shirt but a simple leather strap meant to hold his sword. His upper body was ripped the muscles well defined yet still lithe like a runners. He wore grey cameo pants tapped at the ankle and the usual zori. His eyes showed nothing but hate and malice towards the squat little man in front of him.

"You better get the job done" said Gatou walking away as if he hadn't just shit his pants (which he did).

"Worthless shit. What do you think our chances are if they took out Gouzu and Meizu, without much of a problem" he asked to the darkness surrounding him.

"I think our chances are pretty fair. If I counted correctly they were one shy of three teams meaning that they at least killed one" said a feminine voice from the shadows. The person walked forward revealing what was either a very _very_ effeminate boy or a very pretty girl.

"Good job kid, it looks like I'll have to give those little genin their last lesson ever" said Zabuza menacingly.

"Aw, do you have to? I thought I saw one who was pretty cute" said the person blushing.

"Fine, pick out the one you like and I'll just knock 'em out" said Zabuza with an eye twitch.

"Yes" said the person giving the peace sign.

............................................................................................................................................................................

The gang has been walking for over an hour now, when they come across a small lake in the distance. Suddenly Naruto tenses and throws a tri kunai into the bushes at a tree. Only he heard the subtle sound of a kawarimi though.

"Naruto you baka, stop trying to act all cool" yelled Kiba angrily.

"Sensei, we have company" was all Naruto said completely ignoring Kiba.

"How many, and positions" said Kakashi quietly.

"Both unknown, best be on our guard" he replied just as quietly.

"Naruto kun here's your kunai, and all that was there was this bunny" said Ai holding up a snow rabbit with white fur.

'White fur, looks like Naruto was right. We better warn everybody' thought Kurenai and Genma not hearing the conversation between student and sensei.

Suddenly Naruto heard the sound of moving air. His eyes widened at the possibilities of what it could be.

"Everybody down" he yelled before bending over backwards at the knee remaining completely straight back. Everybody else followed through with Genma forcing Tazuna to the ground. The only ones who didn't comply were Sasuke and Shiro who was trying to get to him in time to save him. Both missed the giant zanbato that came down from the tree line like a giant fan of death. Both were cut in half at the waist.

"DAMN IT, AND I STILL NEVER ASS RAPED NARUTO" yelled Sasuke with his last breath. This line had several effects instantaneously. Naruto curled up in the fetal position sucking his thumb while rocking back and forth. The jonin sweat dropped, Kiba just laughed his ass off rolling on the ground. Shino…was doing what he did best…being stoic. Hinata, Ai, and Ken'o rushed to Narutos' side to comfort him and ease him of his mental pain. The line also had the effect of making Zabuza fall off his sword and land on his head.

"What the fuck. Did I honestly just do someone in this group a favor" he asked to himself, but Naruto still heard. He jumped and started kissing Zabuzas' feet.

"THANK YOU. Zabuza you have just saved me from a few months of living at the happy house" he said after standing up.

"You know kid that really wasn't my intentions" said Zabuza with an eye twitch.

"Yeah, but inadvertently or not you still saved my ass, literally. Oh well" said Naruto jumping back to his group covering Tazuna.

"Naruto kun don't forget to brush your teeth and rinse with mouthwash, or no more kisses" said Ai smirking.

"I know Ai chan just give me a minute" said Naruto taking out a travel sized bottle of mouthwash and swishing it around.

"Much better" said Ken'o before kissing him.

"Holy shit the brat has two women" said Zabuza jealously.

"Three actually" replied Naruto kissing both Hinata and Ai at the same time.

"Lucky bastard" said Zabuza.

"Yeah he really is" said Genma.

"Ok, back to business, now where was I" said Zabuza pulling out a script titled A Promise Kept.

"Ah here we are. Hand over the old man and maybe I'll let you live past today" he said as menacingly as possible.

"Sorry not going to happen. Guys I'll take care of this one" said Kakashi reaching his hand up to his hitaite.

"Ah Sharingan no Kakashi, so I get to see the famous Sharingan eye already. I'm honored" said Zabuza with sincerity.

"Team, the team work you need to display now is to guard Tazuna

"Not that it matters much, **"KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU"**" said Zabuza jumping to the lake and standing on it as if it were land.

"Holy shit what is he" asked Kiba his eyes wide.

"Uhh, a shinobi just like us" said Naruto deadpanning.

"You mean shinobi can walk on water, how" asked Kiba scratching his head in confusion.

"CHAKRA" yelled Naruto, Hinata, Ai, Ken'o, Genma, Kurenai, Kakashi and most surprisingly Zabuza and Shino.

"Damn brat masquerading around as a shinobi" grumbled Zabuza unleashing a massive wave of killing intent. Everyone but the jonin and Naruto were affected by the amount.

"You call this killing intent. And to think you call yourself a demon. THIS is killing intent" said Naruto unleashing a tsunami of killing intent that both dwarfed Zabuzas' and blew away his mist. It was enough to make Zabuza feel as if he were still an untrained untested child, long before he slaughtered anybody, going up against a sannin.

"What are you" he asked completely terrified. Naruto just smiled revealing his canines and releasing his genjutsu revealing his ears and tails.

"I am a hanyou, created by merging all the Kyuubis' chakra with mine and refining it to almost perfect control" replied Naruto, stopping his killing intent.

"Heh, nice kid the only people I can think of that could unleash that amount of killing intent are those who are true shinobi. Those who have stained their hands with blood" said Zabuza gaining an insane glint to his eye.

"Yes, I have killed since I was at least six years old" said Naruto in a sad voice.

"So how did it feel boy, was it exciting" asked Zabuza with a look of pure ecstasy on his face as if remembering the greatest orgasm in his life.

"Not really, and I can tell from the look in your eyes that you don't enjoy it that much either. The look on your face screams orgasmic but the look in your eyes says regret. You attempted a coup against the mizukage because he was corrupt and killing innocents didn't you" asked Naruto looking deeply into his eyes looking for the truth.

"Yes" was all Zabuza said eliciting gasps from everyone except for Naruto.

"Than why fight us and kill this innocent man" asked Naruto.

"I have no choice, I need the money. I'm getting desperate. I will do what I have to, even if I don't want to" said Zabuza who sprung a trap in that instant. Three mizubunshin kicked Genma, Kurenai, and Kakashi to the lake where three more mizubunshin captured them in a "**SUIRO NO JUTSU"**.

"Damn it we made a rookie mistake, guys run you don't stand a chance against him" yelled Kakashi.

"Not even if your life depended on it which ironically it does. Those who break the rules are trash but those who betray their comrades are worse than trash. Your words sensei, now Zabuza how's about you and me have a little fight. A simple one on one using only our kenjutsu, winner walks away, loser rots in the dirt" said Naruto pulling out his zanpaktou with one hand and pointing it at Zabuza.

"Holy shit gaki, where did that thing come from" asked Zabuza feeling as if there was something familiar about that zanpaktou.

"I've always had it with me; I use a modified storage seal on my neck under my shirt to store the blade. It works better than a sheath and it gives me more mobility" said Naruto getting in a ready stance. (If you need a visual for Narutos zanpaktou, think of Ichigos original from bleach (before he released it in shikai)).

"This should be fun" said Zabuza charging swinging his sword in a downward arc. Naruto countered and swung in a horizontal arc only to be blocked.

'Damn this kid may be lean but he packs a punch' thought Zabuza as he rubbed his sore arm.

"Not bad, but your still holding back" said Naruto smirking.

"I'm not the only one gaki. Tell me how much weight you have on under those cloths of yours" asked Zabuza making everybody's eyes widen in shock.

'HE'S FIGHTING ON EVEN GROUNDS AGAINST ZABUZA WITH WEIGHTS ON' was the collective thought of everyone.

"Well about 250 pounds on each of my arms, 500 on each leg, and about a thousand on my torso all in gravity seals" said Naruto making everyone fall on their asses (assuming they can) at the insane amount of weight.

"You mean to say you're wearing one and a quarter tons on your entire body and you can still swing that sword and move at the speed you are. You're fucking insane" said Zabuza sweating at the thought of fighting him at full power.

"Yes I am Zabuza, now to honor you I'm going to fight at my full capacity. That means no gravity seals or chakra restraining seals" said Naruto smirking.

"CHAKRA RESTRAINING SEALS" everyone yelled.

"Did you really think that with all the Kyuubis' chakra I would have so little? No I have one seal for each tails worth of chakra. That means I'll have nine times my current amount" said Naruto. Before he had the chance three senbon came flying from the trees hitting Zabuza in the neck dispelling his mizubunshin and the suirō he had on the jonin. Kakashi walked over and checked.

"He's dead" he declared to everyone's' relief.

"I thank you for your assistance. If it weren't for you distracting him I'm not sure I could have taken him down" said a masked figure in a green battle kimono with a forced deep voice. The figure jumped down to Zabuzas' body and went to pick it up when,

"SHUGO NOW" yelled Naruto surprising everyone. The second he said that Shugo set off a trap sending numerous senbon sailing right at the figure pinning him or her to a tree in a comical pose.

"Tell me two things hunter san, if you were really a hunter why didn't you cut the head off before reaching down" asked Naruto.

"I was intending to try and make a clean cut. You are given less from the bounty for messy work" said the nin.

'Ok that's a downright lie' thought the jonin

"Ok I'll buy that, but then tell me why you reek of Zabuza. You couldn't have gotten that from fighting him, only from being in his presence and him willingly letting you be there" said Naruto with a smirk. The hunter panicked and rushed forward with all his/her might until,

RRRRRIP, the cloths pinned to the tree ripped revealing that it was a girl. A well developed girl at that. She rushed to the body picking Zabuza up and poofing away.

"So Zabuza has a fake hunter nin working with him. She was pretty well developed, I would gauge her to be about a 37C without the wrappings" said Naruto making Kurenai and Kibas' eyes twitch.

"Damn I why does he get all the luck" yelled Kiba.

"You didn't try that on purpose did you" asked Kurenai.

"Not really I thought it would be a boy, and on the off chance it was a girl that she wouldn't want to be seen in such an unsightly manner. But I'm not going to complain about a free show" said Naruto shrugging. As he walked away he heard three thumps. He turned around to see Kakashi, Kurenai, and Genma passed out.

"Looks like Zabuza modified his jutsu to drain the chakra of its victims" said Hinata using what little medical knowledge she had at the moment.

"Let's go I'll carry the dead weight" said Naruto picking them up and indicating Tazuna to lead the way.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Omake

The Dreaded Genjutsu

"Hand over the old man and maybe I'll let you live past today" said Zabuza menacingly.

"Not a chance "**MAGEN: NARAKUMI NO JUTSU NARUTO RENDAN"**" yelled Naruto.

"Is this the jutsu you were talking about n the boat" asked Kakashi interested.

"Yes it is" replied Naruto.

"KAMI MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS PURE AND HETERO SEXUAL MAKE IT STOP" yelled Zabuza curling into the fetal position shaking like a leaf in a hurricane while sucking his thumb.

"What the fuck did you do to him" asked Kiba in disbelief.

"What exactly did you make him see, and can you teach me" asked Kurenai.

"Firstly no I won't. When I explained it to the hokage he declared it to be a SSS class forbidden genjutsu, and put it in the scroll of sealing under a seal that says, only open under the case of imminante village wide destruction" said Naruto.

"So you used that jutsu. I remember when the hokage declared it to the jonin about five years ago. He never did explain what you saw, but we all saw him shiver and cringe" said Genma thoughtfully.

"Tazuna cover your ears (Tazuna obeys) it's an unbreakable image of an army of Orochimaru wearing frilly dresses while doing the cancan without underwear" said Naruto.

"WHAT THE FUCK" yelled everybody?

"How do you know what that would look like" asked Hinata curiously.

"Let's just say tou san warned me to never get Orochimaru drunk" said Naruto.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Hey thymistacles here, I finally got enough inspiration to finish this chapter. Well school has started again so my updates may be a little far off but don't despair. Well I better wrap this up, please review or flame I don't care which. Also please check out my other stories and be on the lookout for a few new stories that should be posted soon, ja ne.


	9. Chapter 9

TEMP HIATUS. I have decided to take a small break from all of my fictions and reread my older ones to make corrections to them. I intend a massive overhaul to the older chapters and will update them after I have finished.


	10. Notice

There comes a time in every man's life where they must admit that they are unable to continue on. It is with the deepest regret, that I have come to this time. I have found that I am unable to continue writing all of my stories, and as such I must end some of them. But fear not my faithful readers, for I am not without a plan. Simply because I have lost my muse does not mean the stories will remain unfinished. As such the following stories have been put up for adoption: A Promise Kept, Naruto: Succubi King, The Rose of Metal, The Dragon and the Horse, Meitantei Shinobi, and Bloody Love.

If anyone wants to adopt the mentioned stories please PM me and I'll give you the rights (first come first serve).


	11. Adopted

Congratulations go out to Princess-Serenity-Serena who adopted A Promise Kept. Please treat her with the same respect you treated me, Ja ne.


End file.
